


приготовьтесь к атаке

by yablochkey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Overwatch References, Romance, eSports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: Ли Чихун профессионально играет в игры и избегает проблем. Особенно, если речь идёт о Ким Мингю
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 8





	приготовьтесь к атаке

**Author's Note:**

> в фике довольно много слэнга, поэтому есть небольшой (неполный) глоссарий: https://gyazo.com/2581ffe2273aeee08429578185b374b8  
> примерное описание вселенной: действие происходит в киберспортивной команде по Овервоч, которая соревнуется в Овервоч Лиге. в ОВ есть три класса: танки (защищают/создают пространство), саппорты (лечат/усиливают), дпс (убивают). если вы видите что-то с большой буквы - то это имя персонажа (Мёрси) или карты (Риальто). шины, бомбы, клинки - это всякие способности. всякие странные глаголы - это игровые действия.  
> конечно, можно спрашивать, если будет что-то непонятно
> 
> чихун играет за дпс (Генджи, Фарра, Крысавчик=Джанкрэт), мингю за саппорта (Мёрси), которого ошибочно считают очень лёгким, а также типично девчачьим/гейским  
> на самом деле мёрси крутейшая, посмотреть на геймплей можно тут https://youtu.be/EbSeuVNOfz4

В столовой было светло, и Чихун сонно щурился в тарелку с хлопьями. Голова совсем не работала, только мелькали перед глазами обрывки сегодняшнего сна — что-то про погони, роботов-убийц и Fortnite, давно Чихуну таких кошмаров не снилось. Как назло, он в кои-то веки проснулся от чужого будильника — на полчаса раньше положенного, а заснуть обратно так и не смог. День обещал быть отличным.

Рядом энергично чирикал Сунён — рассказывал Сокмину про какое-то крутейшее аниме, кажется, про викингов. Хлопья в его тарелке давно размокли, превратившись в кашу, но Сунён не обращал на это внимания — всё трещал да размахивал руками.

Чихун бы возмутился, что от сунёновой болтовни у него разболелась голова, только даже на это сил не было. Голова, конечно, болела не от этого — спать по четыре часа, а то и меньше, всю неделю было не лучшей идеей. Чихун сам плохо понимал, зачем себя так мучил. Не то чтобы у него была бессонница или он увлечённо занимался чем-то полезным — нет, просто гриндил компет на основе и твинках, залипал в ютуб, переслушивал любимые альбомы. Не хотелось возвращаться в большую уютную комнату в их большом стильном доме. Не хотелось ложиться в большую удобную кровать. Казалось, что если Чихун заснёт, случится что-нибудь страшное, что он, наверное, просто проспит всю жизнь.

Чёрт знает, что такого особенно важного было в этой жизни.

Его любимых шоколадых хлопьев сегодня не было, потому что они были любимыми хлопьями половины команды, пришлось взять медовые. Чихун рассеянно гонял золотистые колечки по белесой поверхности молока; есть не хотелось. Наверное, он чувствовал себя подавленным, а может, просто ничего не чувствовал. Разобраться в себе не получалось, и Чихун бесился от этого. Он напоминал себе холодное тихое море, готовящееся к шторму.

— Что у нас сегодня по расписанию? — спросил зашедший на кухню Хансоль. На нём была широкополая панама, из-под которой торчали влажные кончики отросших за лето волос — видимо, ходил поплавать в бассейне. Чихун, который страшно воодушевился, увидев бассейн при заселении, в итоге только пару раз намочил в нём свои бледные, никогда не видевшие солнца ноги.

— Скримы, скримы и ещё раз скримы, — мрачно отозвался Вону, единолично занявший диван в углу кухни и игравший во что-то на телефоне. Он был взъерошенный и почти такой же недовольный как Чихун, только очки придавали ему вид зануды-отличника, каких часто показывали в аниме. — Как будто бывает что-то новое.

— Тебе платят деньги за то, чтобы ты играл в игры, а не, например, работал в какой-нибудь скучной конторе за копейки, так что молчи и радуйся, — одёрнул его Сунён, потом задумчиво добавил: — Хотя тебе наверняка понравилось бы заниматься какой-нибудь ужасно скучной рутинной офисной работой.

Вону в ответ только коротко закатил глаза и продолжил увлечённо клацать по экрану телефона. То, что он победил в матче, можно было понять только по тому, как буквально на мгновение удовлетворённо приподнялся уголок его губ.

Хансоль опустился на стул рядом с Чихуном — одну ногу он подтянул к груди, ткнулся подбородком в колено. Чихун потянулся к нему, стянул с его головы дурацкую зелёную панаму, повертел в руках. Хансоль даже не дёрнулся, не попытался отобрать, не возмутился даже — просто смотрел на Чихуна своими пронзительными золотисто-карими глазами. Чихун неожиданно для себя смутился от его взгляда, положил панаму на стол между ними и уставился в свою тарелку. Хлопья в ней тоже успели размокнуть, и от этой мелкой детали сердце кольнуло горечью, будто Чихун тосковал по чему-то, но никак не мог вспомнить по чему именно.

— Подписали!

Чихун вздрогнул и поднял голову: на пороге кухни стоял взмыленный Сынкван. Вид у него был абсолютно безумный — он драматично округлил рот и цеплялся за дверной косяк так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Сунён заинтересованно приподнялся на стуле.

— Да ладно? Новенького? Кого? Кто-то известный? Хочу познакомиться! — затараторил он, и Чихун, не сдержавшись, легонько ущипнул его за плечо. Сунён обиженно ойкнул и упал обратно на своё место.

— Саппорта! Понятия не имею, кого взяли, но у нас будет ещё один саппорт! — если бы Чихун знал Сынквана не так хорошо, он бы не смог точно определить, радуется тот или паникует.

— Неужели нашли тебе замену? — подначил Сокмин, и Сынкван обиженно надул губы.

— Напомню, что ты вообще-то разговариваешь с одним из лучших Лусио в Лиге, — отозвался он и встал в абсолютно нелепую позу, которая, вероятно, должна была сделать его круче, но больше напоминала что-то из JJBA.

— Но мы-то помним те биты на Риальто, — подал голос из своего угла Вону, и Сокмин с Сунёном премерзко захихикали. Чихун тоже не сдержал улыбки — этот момент Сынквану будут вспоминать до конца жизни, видимо.

— Вы! — возмущённо выдохнул Сынкван, но так и не смог ничего добавить, только осуждающе тыкал пальцем в сторону ребят.

— kimmingyu это, — за спиной у Сынквана появился Чонхан. Одним плавным жестом он сдвинул Сынквана в сторону и прошёл в кухню. На нём была тёмно-синяя шёлковая пижама, выбеленная чёлка мягко обрамляла его лицо. Чонхан выглядел как богатый инфлюенсер, который собирался показать глянцевому изданию свой особняк.

— Серьёзно? Тот самый? — Сынкван, кажется, собирался схватиться за сердце. Хансоль, широко заулыбавшись, бросил в его сторону шоколадный батончик, и Сынквану пришлось отвлечься от актёрской игры, чтобы поймать его.

— Нам так нужен Мёрси-вантрик в команде? — подал голос Чихун. Чонхан бросил на него осуждающий взгляд.

— Поверить не могу, что человек, играющий на Фарре, может осуждать Мёрси-мейнов, — сказал он и, заглянув в холодильник, вытащил бутылочку бананового молока.

— Я не против Мёрси-мейнов, — пробурчал Чихун. — Я против вантриков.

— Да-да, мы это уже не раз проходили, — закивал Чонхан. Он сел напротив Чихуна и, убрав за ухо прядь волос, воткнул тонкую соломинку в баночку с молоком.

— Он ещё и на Мойре с Батистом отлично играет, — вклинился в разговор Вону. Чихун удивлённо повернулся к нему. — Что? — спросил Вону, заметив на себе его недоумённый взгляд. — Мы вообще-то раньше часто дуо играли.

— Чихун-а, тебе бы радоваться вообще, — сказал Сунён. — Наконец-то у тебя будет покет-Мёрси.

Чихун в ответ на это только недовольно поджал губы. Как-то резко он почувствовал, что этот разговор страшно его утомил.

— Я поел, — сказал он, будто поставив точку, и поднялся. Нетронутые хлопья тихо плавали в тарелке. Он убрал её в раковину и вышел из кухни — спиной он чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды. Было тошно от самого себя. Он прошёл дальше по коридору в залитую светом гостиную, замер посреди неё и долгую минуту разглядывал носки на своих ногах — тёмно-синие в серую полоску. Прислушивался — в кухне было тихо, и только когда оттуда вновь раздались голоса ребят, Чихун позволил себе по-настоящему выдохнуть.

С десяти до пяти были скримы, прерывались только на обед. Потом долгий и мучительный разбор полётов — Чихун часто и глупо умирал, Сунён много фидил, Сынкван всё пытался играть в реддит-Лусио. Они слишком расслабились между стейджами, и если не смогут взять себя в руки, то полетят вниз списка. Чихун даже думать об этом не хотел.

Он много играл в компет последние недели — добрался до топ-10 и снова рухнул в топ-100. С командами страшно не везло — Чихун в целом был привычный к тиммейтам, не умеющим в позиционку и убийства, не раз сталкивался с троллями и вантриками за три тысячи часов на основном аккаунте, но в этом сезоне это дошло до абсурда. Люди сливали игры — из-за кривых рук, из-за плохого настроения, из-за того, что у них в команде был Чихун. Поэтому так не хотелось возвращаться на основной аккаунт — можно сказать, что Лига сделала его медийной персоной, а значит, он мог не нравиться ещё большему количеству людей. Стоило зайти в бой, как кто-то обязательно обращался к нему в чате, иногда говорили какие-то глупости в войс. Чихун даже отключал его на несколько игр, но играть без войса ему страшно не нравилось. Его материли и тиммейты, и вражеская команда, девчонки на саппортах пытались с ним флиртовать, иногда к нему приходили в личку с вопросами о команде или о нём самом, о его маленькой и жалкой жизни.

Чихун так заебался от всего этого — и ведь он даже не стримил. Он помнил, как одно время жёстко стрим-снайпили Сынквана — в том сезоне он упал из топ-500 в Мастера — и надеялся, что никогда не почувствует этого на своей шкуре.

Неудачи в компете делали его пребывание в Лиге только ценнее. В конечном итоге он получил то, о чём мечтал с подростковых лет, когда только-только начал серьёзно интересоваться играми, — его команду, которая действовала как один точный убийственный механизм. Ему довелось играть с лучшими из лучших — эти люди выгрызли себе место на вершине. Тысячи часов в игре, тренировки аима и разбор позиционки — такие же безумно влюблённые в игры, как и сам Чихун.

После особенно плохих матчей он позволял себе расстроиться и позлиться, но недолго.

В конце концов он играл в Seoul Dynasty.

На ужин заказали пиццу — пятнадцать коробок угрожающе возвышались посреди кухни, но уже через пару часов от них ничего не осталось. Чихун переел и чувствовал себя неважно, от колы было сладко и противно во рту. В гостиной они дружно посмотрели последние выпуски хайлайтов по Overwatch, и Чихун в очередной раз с удовольствием отметил, что ему стало проще понимать английский на слух.

К одиннадцати ребята начали расползаться по комнатам — кто-то хотел лечь спать пораньше, кто-то потупить в интернете или созвониться с друзьями в Discord. Чихун остался в гостиной — растянулся на освободившемся диване и, укрывшись тонким пледом, пересматривал их прошлые матчи. Даже не верилось, что всё это было совсем недавно, слишком быстро всё происходило и Чихун не успевал по-настоящему это прочувствовать. На записи он самому себе казался отстранённым, неживым, но играл хорошо — он всегда играл хорошо на сцене, других опций просто не было. Ошибки были, конечно — в конце концов он не робот, но ничего смертельного, ничего, что нельзя было проанализировать и проработать.

Его Генджи всё ещё был лучшим в Лиге.

— Два часа.

Чихун вздрогнул и приподнялся на локтях — позади дивана стоял Чонхан. Одной рукой он опёрся о его спинку, а во второй держал стакан воды.

— Напугал, — шумно выдохнул Чихун и съехал обратно на подушку.

— Не знал, что ты испытываешь какие-то эмоции, кроме раздражения, — Чонхан обошёл диван и сел рядом с Чихуном. — Что-нибудь интересное?

— Ага, смотрел как Сунён фидит на протяжении десяти минут, — Чихун инстинктивно отодвинулся ближе к спинке, чтобы освободить Чонхану больше места. — Жду продолжения в новом сезоне.

Чонхан согласно промычал.

Пару минут они сидели в тишине, нарушаемой лишь репликами персонажей и комментариями кастеров.

Потом ладонь Чонхана осторожно легла Чихуну на плечо.

— Ты в порядке? Я знал, что ты будешь не в восторге от новостей, но, кажется, всё даже хуже, чем я думал. В чём дело, Чихун-а?

Чихун устало прикрыл глаза. Тепло чонхановой ладони успокаивало, почти убаюкивало. Чихун бы с радостью заснул, только бы не участвовать в этом разговоре.

Он не был в порядке, но Чонхану незачем было об этом знать. Чихун не хотел, чтобы кто-то пытался его починить. Может быть, поломанным он нравился себе даже больше. Может быть, он просто успел забыть о том, как это вообще — быть в порядке.

А сегодняшние новости…

— Если я скажу, что говорил вещи, за которые мне очень стыдно… — он замолк, не решаясь продолжить. Чонхан рядом молчал, но его ладонь, мягко поглаживающая Чихуна по плечу, говорила вместо тысячи слов. — Почему из всех людей? — наконец обречённо выдохнул Чихун и открыл глаза. Свет от экрана телевизора больно ударил по ним — Чихун моргнул и картинка расплылась, превратившись в мешанину ярких цветов.

— Если это то, о чём я думаю, — Чонхан сделал многозначительную паузу, не закончив предложение. — Даже не знаю, жалеть тебя или злорадствовать.

— Карма существует, — пробормотал Чихун и неожиданно для себя заулыбался. — Когда он приедет… он, наверное, даже не захочет со мной разговаривать.

Чонхан задумчиво потёр подбородок.

— Не думаю. Он мне понравился. А мне нравятся умные люди. Ты — единственное исключение.

Чихун фыркнул.

— Пойдём спать, Чихун-а, — тихо попросил Чонхан. — Даже тебе нужны силы, чтобы сиять.

Чихун тяжело сглотнул ком, ставший поперёк горла. Хотелось сказать спасибо, но он так и не смог выдавить из себя ни слова, только пытался унять беспокойное, оробевшее сердце. Чонхан поднялся и, прежде чем уйти, потрепал Чихуна по волосам.

— Доброй ночи.

Неделя прошла совсем тихо — тренировки, VODы, тренировки. Несколько раз Чихун ходил в тренажёрный зал с Сынчолем — кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь он добровольно и с большим удовольствием будет заниматься спортом. Ему нравилось, как теперь выглядели его руки и плечи, но живот всё равно казался слишком мягким и уязвимым, словно ежовое брюшко.

Чихуну не нравилось чувствовать себя слабым.

Новостей не было — в какой-то момент Чихуну даже показалось, что ему всё это приснилось. Но нет, снова за обедом кто-то заводил об этом речь — интересно, когда он приедет, он попался мне вчера в катке — кэррил вражескую тиму, он, кажется, часто играет с The8 из Шанхая…

Чихун ничего этого не хотел знать. Подписали — с Мингю контракт, Чихуну — приговор. Стоило принять этот простой факт и не ударить в грязь лицом. Или скорее — успеть вытереть грязь с лица.

В воскресенье скримов не было — каждый был предоставлен сам себе, если обратное не оговаривалось заранее. Чихун поиграл дуо с Сунёном — они подняли немного рейтинга, но по ощущениям катки были просто мерзотные. Чихун вечно проёбывался с позиционкой и паршиво сдавал ульты. Дошло до того, что Сунён из всех людей на свете осторожно пошутил в лс про то, что у него, видимо, неудачный день. Чихун ничего ему не ответил.

Странное было ощущение — будто что-то должно было сломаться, и Чихун пытался подготовить себя к этому. Только его преследовало нехорошее чувство, что это именно он в итоге сломается — а к такому просто нельзя быть готовым.

У него было всё — успешная карьера в любимой игре, стремительно растущий банковский счёт, друзья, о которых он мог только мечтать, но ему было пусто, неспокойно, что-то мешало ему просто остановиться и, глубоко вздохнув, почувствовать себя счастливым.

Время за игрой шло незаметно. После Overwatch он взял перерыв в Apex Legends — решил наконец попробовать поиграть за Октейна. Было классно, было весело, но баттлрояли были чуждым ему форматом. Даже в плохие дни его всё равно тянуло в Overwatch — засыпая, он думал о том, как будет ждать своей очереди в бой, а потом будет следить за его ходом, читать чужие движения и предугадывать ульты, убивать противников одного за другим. Только от мыслей об этом его сердце начинало биться быстрее.

Около четырёх он спустился на кухню. Тёмные коридоры наводили на него тоску, этот дом казался слишком большим и одиноким по ночам. Даже не верилось, что на втором этаже спали, играли в игры или залипали в интернете остальные ребята.

Чихун не стал включать верхний свет — зажёг тусклую лампочку над плитой. Было тихо, только изредка падала из крана капля воды и разбивалась о дно раковины. В холодильнике нашлась упаковка мороженого, Чихун забрал её с собой и устроился на своём обычном месте. Он залез на стул с ногами и неторопливо колупал ещё совсем холодное, неподатливое мороженое. Было, наверное, что-то особенно жалкое, в том чтобы сидеть посреди ночи за столом, рассчитанным на пятнадцать человек, и заедать одиночество мороженным — тем более клубничным.

Чихун нашарил в кармане штанов телефон, разблокировал его и открыв библиотеку, поставил проигрыватель на шаффл. По иронии судьбы первой заиграла AM 4:44 от Бан Ёнгука. На часах было только 4:04.

На самом деле Чихуну хватило всего пары ложек, чтобы наесться. Мороженое было слишком приторное, слишком химозное, но он упорно отколупывал его ложкой, механически открывал рот и проглатывал очередную порцию. Он сам не заметил, как съел почти половину — язык онемел, холодом окутало горло.

Чихун чувствовал себя то ли просто больным, то ли уже умирающим.

В коридоре раздался шум — открылась входная дверь, зазвучали чьи-то осторожные шаги и тихий шёпот. «Направо» только и смог разобрать Чихун.

В дверном проёме появилась чья-то тень — Чонхан, с облегчением понял Чихун.

— В чём де… — начал Чихун, но замолк на полуслове. Кто-то другой, высокий и широкоплечий, стоял позади Чонхана, возвышался над ним. У них в команде не было никого, настолько высокого. Ни менеджеры, ни тренеры — это был кто-то незнакомый, кто-то новый—

У Чихуна похолодело в желудке, и дело было не в мороженом, которое он ел.

— Ездил в аэропорт, — сказал Чонхан, и этого хватило, чтобы развеять все сомнения.

Огромная тень за его плечом беспокойно, нет, заинтересованно зашевелилась.

— И как успехи? — осторожно спросил Чихун. Заиграла песня Girls Generation. Gee.

— Кофе там отвратительно дорогой.

Он говорил одно, но Чихун слышал совсем другое. Чонхан извинялся. Чихун надеялся, что больше никогда не услышит в его голосе чего-то настолько усталого и болезненного.

Сезон обещал быть отвратительным.

Чихун потянулся к телефону и выключил музыку, оборвав Санни на полуслове. Холод растекался по его телу, медленно, но верно подбираясь к сердцу.

— Привет.

Чонхан сделал шаг в кухню, освобождая проход. Огромная тень качнулась вперёд, потянулась к пятну света, отбрасываемого лампочкой над плитой. Этот огромный страшный человек был похож на всё, чего Чихун так боялся, и не похож ни на что. Всё было куда хуже, чем Чихун себе представлял.

Даже в предрассветном полумраке Чихун мог разглядеть, насколько несправедливо красивым было его лицо. Широкая, чуть смущённая улыбка, словно трещина, поползла по нему, мелькнули острые, рекламно-белые зубы. Чихун хотел смотреть на него, впитывая взглядом каждую деталь, и хотел отвернуться.

— Меня зовут Ким Мингю.

Чихун кивнул. Я знаю. Наконец-то в его голове имя обрело лицо.

И Мингю, если он хоть раз интересовался профессиональной сценой — а он интересовался, учитывая, что с ним подписали контракт, — тоже знал, кто такой Ли Чихун. И что самое страшное, знал, кто такой WOOZI.

— Всегда хотел поиграть с тобой в команде, — сказал Мингю, и Чихун вздрогнул, словно его ударили. Мингю не шутил, не ёрничал, в его словах не было ни капли иронии или издевки. Он сказал это совершенно искренне.

Медленно, едва ворочая языком, Чихун пробормотал:

— Надеюсь, что мы сработаемся.

Ким Мингю улыбнулся ещё шире. Чонхан осторожно положил руку ему на плечо.

— Пойдём, покажу тебе комнату. Тебя поселили вместе с Чихуном. Первые пару дней может быть тяжело из-за джетлага, но ты скоро вольёшься.

До Чихуна не сразу дошёл смысл его слов. Он бездумно смотрел на Чонхана с Мингю — какие они всё-таки были сияющие, таким бы в модели или в айдолы идти, а не в киберспорт — а потом что-то наконец щёлкнуло в его мозгу.

— Со мной? — выдохнул он, и Чонхан удивлённо вскинул бровь.

— Ты хоть иногда проверяешь сообщения?

Чихун тяжело выдохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Хотелось смеяться от абсурдности всей этой ситуации. Если бы год назад кто-то сказал ему, что ему придётся делить комнату с kimmingyu, он бы посчитал это глупой шуткой. Разве стал бы он жить с человеком, который в течение полугода перманентно находился в его эвойд-листе?

— Прости, — наконец сказал Чихун и устало потёр глаза. — Идите. Там не очень убрано, вещи можете перекинуть на мою кровать.

Чонхан кивнул и вышел из кухни. Мингю задержался в дверях на мгновение дольше нужного, но этого хватило, чтобы Чихун окончательно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Мингю смотрел внимательно, но без каких-то эмоций — не оценивал, а изучал, наверное. Я знаю, кто ты, вновь прочитал Чихун в крошечной складке между его бровей. Он ещё надеялся, что они больше никогда не заговорят, хотя и прекрасно понимал, что это просто невозможно. Его прошлое всё-таки нагнало его, ударило под дых, а теперь наблюдало за тем, как он корчился на земле от боли.

Мингю вышел вслед за Чонханом, и Чихун остался один на кухне, остался наедине с самим собой. Всё его существо сжалось до чего-то крошечного и жалкого, сгорающего от стыда и сожаления. Он не хотел об этом думать, он не хотел ничего вспоминать, но мысли всплывали в голове против его воли. Даже не верилось, что он мог сказать что-то такое, но, нет, строчки из чата мелькали перед глазами, и Чихун чувствовал, как легко все те ужасные слова ложатся на его язык, цепляются за губы. Ещё несколько месяцев назад он бы не только мог сказать что-то подобное, но и с большим удовольствием повторил бы эти слова несколько раз, чтобы до kimmingyu точно дошло, что Чихун о нём думал.

Что он думал о таких, как kimmingyu.

Мороженое растаяло, превратившись в бледно-розовую кашицу на дне контейнера. Чихун накрыл его крышкой и отнёс его в мусорку. Он не находил в себе решимости вернуться в свою комнату — это всё равно, как если бы он собирался войти в клетку с тигром.

Нет, тигром был не Мингю. Тигром был сам Чихун.

Он выпил стакан воды и прокрался по тёмному коридору к спальням. Отсчитал четвёртую дверь и толкнул её, прекрасно зная, что она открыта. В комнате было темно, тихо сопел завёрнутый в одеяло Вону на кровати у дальней стены. Неоновые лампы над компьютерным столом красили его тёмные волосы в розовато-фиолетовый цвет. Чихун прошёл к кровати, стоявшей ближе — разглядел сунёнову щеку, распластавшуюся на подушке. Чихун взял со стула плед и забрался в кровать к Сунёну — тот тихо промычал что-то, потревоженный во сне, но подвинулся, освобождая Чихуну место.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Чихун ему в плечо. Сунён не открыл глаз, не сказал ничего, но его пальцы нашли чихунову ладонь и мягко её сжали. Чихун, наверное, совсем не заслужил своих друзей.

Он прикрыл глаза — сон лёг ему на грудь тёплой тяжестью. Казалось, он проваливался в какую-то глубокую чёрную яму, но страшно не было — Чихуну по-своему нравилось это ощущение, не то падение, не то полёт. На секунду он позволил себе ни о чём не думать, не волноваться о завтрашнем дне. Пусть ненадолго, но его жизнь замерла в состоянии абсолютного покоя. В тот момент с ним не могло случиться ничего плохого.

Он придвинулся ближе к Сунёну, и тот с готовностью его обнял. Чихун так редко позволял себе принимать чью-то любовь и заботу. Он боялся чувствовать, боялся стать зависимым и уязвимым…

Было так хорошо засыпать рядом с кем-то.

Проснулся Чихун в одиночестве. В комнате было тихо, но если прислушаться, можно было различить голоса на улице. Жалюзи были опущены, но Чихун сразу почувствовал, что проснулся очень поздно. Часы на телефоне показывали 15:37.

Несколько минут он просто лежал в кровати, высунув одну ногу из-под одеяла. Было пусто и тихо внутри, никаких чувств, никаких эмоций. Потом там зашевелилось что-то слабое и жалостливое, застонало-законючило, и Чихун, не в силах больше терпеть это, рывком поднялся с кровати.

Он зашёл в свою комнату, чтобы взять чистую одежду и полотенце — Мингю не было, его вещи аккуратно лежали в углу, кровать была убрана. Чихун принял душ, переоделся и спустился на кухню. Никого не было, только стояла посреди стола огромная тарелка с остатками чипсов. Чихун разогрел себе рис с кимчи, но не стал обедать в столовой, а вышел на задний двор.

На улице было солнечно, безоблачное небо казалось неестественно голубым. Ребята собрались у бассейна — кто-то лежал на шезлонгах, кто-то плавал. Сынчоль стоял над грилем и следил за мясом.

Первым Чихуна заметил Сынкван, лениво устроившийся на шезлонге. На нём были шорты, и Чихун имел честь лицезреть его полные, чуть порозовевшие на солнце бёдра.

— Хён, мы думали тебя до темноты ждать не стоит, — прокричал он. Хансоль, сидевший рядом с Сынкваном, только сверкнул улыбкой из-под полей своей дурацкой панамы.

Чихун отсалютовал им тарелкой и ушёл под навес на другом конце бассейна. В тени обнаружились Сунён с Вону — они о чём-то оживлённо спорили.

— Хоть что-то не меняется, — сказал Чихун, проходя мимо них. Сунён самым наглым образом потянулся и ущипнул его за бок.

— Как ты вообще можешь спать в его кровати? — спросил Вону, отвлёкшись от спора. — Я уверен, что он постоянно занимается в ней чем-то омерзительным.

Сунён возмущённо открыл рот, но слов найти не смог, поэтому сразу перешёл к грубой силе. Он налетел на Вону, попытался взять его в хэдлок, но это было больше похоже на какие-то очень неловкие объятия. Вону корчил страшные рожи, но в целом не особо сопротивлялся.

— По-моему в этой команде все всё время занимаются чем-то омерзительным, — бросил Чихун и, не дожидаясь реакции, ушёл в сторону зоны с мягкими креслами.

Тут было тише — сонный Джису что-то читал на телефоне. Чихун упал рядом и неторопливо ел, наблюдая за тем, как дурачатся ребята у бассейна. Мингю с Чонханом не было — Чихун решил, что, наверное, они уехали по каким-то организационным делам. Сам Чихун очень смутно помнил свои первые дни в команде, но бумажной волокиты было много — это надёжно отложилось в его памяти.

Подошёл Сынчоль и, не спрашивая Чихуна, положил в его тарелку кусок свинины. Пахло потрясающе.

— Пойдёшь играть сегодня? — спросил Сынчоль. Чихун неопределённо пожал плечами. Он не был уверен, что хотел играть. В то же время он в принципе ничего не хотел, а игры — игры были старой привычкой, помогавшей убивать время.

— Может, посмурфлю, — сказал Чихун.

— Не стыдно? — тут же подначил его Сынчоль.

— А тебе?

Они улыбнулись друг другу. Чихун попробовал мясо — оно было сочным и сладковатым — и облизнул губы. Сынчоль, удостоверившись, что Чихуну понравилось, удовлетворённо кивнул и вернулся к грилю.

Скоро пришёл мокрый насквозь Сокмин. Он накинул на плечи полотенце, но даже не делал попыток высушиться. Чихун разглядывал его краем глаза — волосы отросли и теперь липли к его влажной шее, живот поднимался и опадал от каждого вздоха. Чихун и не заметил, когда Сокмин успел так накачаться.

— Ты ещё не видел Мингю? — спросил Сокмин, нависнув над Чихуном. Он был почти такой же огромный как Мингю, но чуть менее устрашающий.

— Видел утром, когда он только приехал, — отозвался Чихун.

— Он не похож на человека, который мейнит Мёрси, да? — задумчиво протянул Сокмин.

— Ну да, он не девчонка, — фыркнул Чихун.

Проходивший мимо Сынчоль дал ему подзатыльник.

— В этом доме мы не терпим стереотипов, — сказал он. Чихун только закатил глаза.

Солнце плавно скатывалось за горизонт, пока не скрылось за крышами соседних домов. Небо порозовело, покрылось лёгкой дымкой облаков — оно было красивым, как картинка в инстаграме. Чихун выбрался из-под тента и, устроившись на краю бассейна, свесил ноги в воду — она была ещё тёплой.

К шести приехали Чонхан с Мингю — Сынчоль скормил им остатки мяса и риса, пока Чихун старательно делал вид, что его здесь нет. Всё равно ловил себя на том, что бросает короткие взгляды на Мингю — всё пытался поймать его эмоции, угадать мысли. Сам бесился из-за этого, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Они увиделись впервые, но Чихун уже чувствовал, что Мингю был одной из самых больших ошибок в его жизни.

Мингю всем страшно понравился. Он легко вливался в беседу, удачно шутил и вообще казался крайне дружелюбным. Чихун, наверное, ему по-своему завидовал — даже ему иногда хотелось, чтобы люди сами к нему тянулись.

Голден дуо и вездесущий Сынкван взяли Мингю в оборот и уже договаривались, когда будут играть на смурфах стаком. Чихун вполуха слушал их оживлённый разговор. Щёки жгло то ли от запоздалого чувства стыда, то ли от выпитого соджу.

— Хён, может, хоть в честь пополнения в команде с нами сыграешь? Ну хоть квикосик! — прокричал Сынкван, и Чихун невольно дёрнулся, потревоженный от своих мыслей.

— Ты же знаешь, — начал Чихун, но Сынкван даже не стал его дослушивать:

— Я должен был попытаться!

Чихун слабо улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Он почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Не показалось — Мингю с неожиданно серьёзным выражением лица смотрел на него поверх сунёнового плеча.

Что, хотел по привычке быкануть Чихун, но опомнился. Нахмурился, отвернулся… засмущался.

Он не видел лица Мингю, но почему-то был уверен, что тот взгляда не отвёл.

— Я пойду, — сказал Чихун, поднявшись со своего места и направившись к дому. Он даже не обернулся проверить, услышали его или нет.

Это был не первый раз, когда он чувствовал себя чужим на вечеринке.

В гостиной нашёлся Хансоль — на нём всё так же были солнечные очки и панама, хотя в комнате было темно, только голубоватый свет телевизора разгонял тени по углам.

— Будешь играть, хён? — спросил Хансоль, заметив Чихуна в дверях.

— Наверное, — отозвался Чихун. — Не представляю, чем ещё себя занять.

— Ты можешь посмотреть аниме со мной, — вполне искренне предложил Хансоль.

Чихун рассмеялся.

— Я не из этих.

— Жаль, — сказал Хансоль и отвернулся к экрану. — Но если передумаешь, ты знаешь, как меня найти.

Странно кольнуло в груди. Почему-то подумалось, что Мингю не отказался бы, даже если бы ему не было интересно. От этой мысли Чихуна накрыло бесконтрольным и отчаянным бешенством — хотелось то ли рвать и метать, то ли бежать и прятаться.

Лицо горело. Чихун правда выпил лишнего.

Он вернулся к себе в комнату — упал на кровать и притянул к груди одну из плюшевых игрушек. Эту игрушку — плюшевую акулу — Чихуну подарил на Рождество Сунён. Чихун бы, конечно, никогда в жизни в этом не признался, но акула ему ужасно нравилась.

Спать в одиночестве — нет.

Он задремал, обняв подушку, прижался щекой к её мягкому боку. Он осознавал, что спит, но его сны казались слишком реальным, слишком живыми, чтобы не поверить в них хоть немного. Ему снилась Близзард-Арена, рёв толпы, разодетой в мерч команд, голоса кастеров. Это был финал, они играли против Нью-Йорка. Пятая карта. Всё в нём звенело от напряжения. Ещё чуть-чуть, и они станут чемпионами. Ещё чуть-чуть—

Чихун не знал, что должно было произойти после этого.

Второй сон был кошмаром, хотя никто, кроме Чихуна, никогда бы об этом не догадался.

Они стояли с Мингю на балконе — почему-то Чихун знал, что это был отель в Сеуле. Был вечер, но солнце только-только начало садиться. Лицо Мингю почти сияло в закатных лучах, оно казалось умиротворённым, словно обласканным солнечным светом. Чихун не мог отвести от него взгляда.

Сердце билось где-то в глотке — то ли от тревоги, то ли от какого-то странного нервного возбуждения. Чихун никогда не испытывал ничего подобного — ему не нравилось это чувство, потому что он — к своему стыду — боялся всего нового. Он хотел и дальше жить свою жизнь так, как он привык — играть в шутеры, плохо спать, избегать эмоциональной близости. Но, нет, Чихун смотрел на Мингю, а видел нож, который войдёт ему под ребро.

— То, что ты тогда сказал в чате, — начал Мингю, но Чихун готовился к этому. Он заткнул уши и рванул в сторону, лишь бы подальше от Мингю, лишь бы ничего этого не слышать. Слишком часто за последние дни он представлял себе этот диалог, а сейчас, зная, как Мингю выглядит, как ведёт себя, как улыбается, это было просто невыносимо.

Он споткнулся, нелепо замахал руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, наткнулся бедром на балконное ограждение, покачнулся—

Падение Чихун уже не увидел — проснулся, но отчётливо чувствовал движение воздуха под своей спиной.

Он лежал в полной темноте и вслушивался в шаги в коридоре. Они приближались, пока не затихли у двери в его комнату.

Потом Чихун вспомнил.

В их комнату.

Дверь неторопливо открылась, и в проёме показалась голова Мингю. Он замер на пороге, словно не решаясь войти. Чихун разглядывал его тёмный силуэт из-под полуприкрытых век, он совсем не понимал, что чувствовал. Мингю повернулся в его сторону, и на секунду их взгляды встретились, но в комнате было слишком темно, чтобы Мингю это понял. Он пробрался к своей кровати, тихо зашелестела одежда. Чихун лежал и прислушивался едва дыша, словно боялся, что его заметит огромный опасный зверь, бродивший рядом…

Мингю забрался в кровать, шумно выдохнул, поворочался немного и затих. У Чихуна сна не было ни в одном глазу.

Он уже знал, что не выспится и будет играть из рук вон плохо на завтрашних скримах.

Будет играть с Мингю.

Первые две карты они правда слили, но на третьей Чихун наконец разыгрался и сдал две феерические шины. Мингю справлялся отлично — не зря его считали одним из лучших Мёрси-мейнов, как на азиатских, так и на североамериканских серверах. Бог позиционки, громким шёпотом сказал Сынкван после первого раунда, и Мингю абсолютно бессовестным образом подмигнул ему. Он правда был богом позиционки.

Чихун всегда считал, что хорошо знает и чувствует игру, но саппорты не раз доказывали ему обратное. Частично это объяснялось тем, что они могли спокойно наблюдать за ходом игры из бэклайна — дпсам в середине файта обычно было не до этого, но Мингю умел _видеть_ куда больше, умел с невероятной точностью предсказывать действия противника. Он знал, что его будут дайвить заранее и был готов к этому, он следил за вражескими ультами и умело шотколил.

Самым болезненным оказалось то, насколько не готов был Чихун его слушать, даже если умом понимал, что Мингю говорит рациональные вещи. Он пушил, когда файт был проигран, и уходил слишком далеко от команды. Это были глупые ошибки — ошибки человека, которому не место в Лиге.

Мингю всё прекрасно видел, но так и не сказал ничего Чихуну.

Возможно, Чихуну хотелось, чтобы Мингю на него сорвался, чтобы его упрекнули. Чихун бы точно сорвался, будь он на месте Мингю.

Ничего этого не было — даже остальные ребята только беззлобно подшучивали над ним. Чихун испытывал странную смесь разочарования и облегчения. Он не заслужил этих ребят, точно не заслужил.

В конце концов они обыграли Шанхай — не то чтобы это было в первый раз. У Шанхая были большие проблемы с танками, поэтому они барахтались внизу лидерборда. Ходили слухи, что они собирались подписать какую-то девчонку — Чихун подозревал, что это будет Джихё. Талантливых девчонок на высоких рангах было не так много. Талантливых танков — тем более. Он уже представлял заголовки в новостных статьях в стиле «В Overwatch League наконец появилась первая девушка-игрок!» или «Почему девушкам так тяжело попасть в киберспорт? Эксклюзивное интервью с Пак «Jihyo» Джихё из Shanghai Dragons».

Как оказалось, Мингю на самом деле был знаком с The8 из Шанхая. Половину матчей они дурачились в чате и при возможности тибэгали друг друга — на это было сложно смотреть без смеха, но Чихун очень старался.

— Сколько-сколько у тебя дамагбуста? — с ужасом спросил Сынкван у Мингю, когда они закончили последний бой.

— Шесть тысяч? Двести? — осторожно сказал Мингю. Сынкван попытался сделать вид, что падает в обморок.

— Спасибо за буст, — сказал Сынчоль и одобрительно похлопал Мингю по плечу. Тот расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Я только рад.

Чихун слушал их разговор с тяжёлым сердцем. Он чувствовал, что тоже должен был поблагодарить Мингю за отличную игру и покет, но не мог найти в себе решимости открыть рот. Казалось, будет лучше, если он сделает всё возможное, чтобы Мингю в принципе не обращал на него внимания.

Он снова почувствовал на себе чужой, жгучий взгляд и поднял голову. Дежа вю — так же Мингю смотрел на него вчера у бассейна, а потом во сне, когда они стояли на балконе на фоне заката.

Самое страшное, что осуждения или неприязни в этом взгляде не было. Только искреннее непонимание — или немой вопрос.

Почему ты не подпускаешь меня к себе?

Потому что я злая собака.

Чихун не пошёл ужинать со всеми. Вместо этого он вернулся к себе в комнату и, включив компьютер, запустил Overwatch. Внутреннее напряжение всё не покидало его, не давало вздохнуть полной грудью. Ему нужно было вывести это из системы.

Ли Чихун терял всякую ценность в мире Overwatch. Не то чтобы он переставал существовать — скорее просто отходил на задний план, но даже это было огромным облегчением. Чихуну хотелось бы ничего не чувствовать, но он был слабым и трусливым человеком и не мог этого изменить. В играх можно было спрятаться. В файтах нет времени на то, чтобы волноваться о чём-то другом, о чём-то реальном. Чихун научился сбегать в игры, ещё когда учился в школе, и этот способ его ещё не подводил.

Это было время WOOZI — он сиял, когда дайвил вражеских саппортов и сдавал безупречные клинки и шины. Проблемы в школе, ссоры с родителями, первые влюблённости — всё это прошло мимо него, пока он гриндил, заперевшись в своей комнате или купив несколько часов в PC-руме. Только в игре его тоскливая и бессмысленная жизнь наконец обретала какой-то смысл. Уже тогда, впервые попробовав Starcraft II, Чихун чувствовал, что это только начало. Игры не были обычным хобби — они были местом, где Чихун ощущал себя в безопасности.

Он сыграл шесть матчей — шесть головокружительных побед. Он знал, что хорош, но сегодня его реакции были быстрее и точнее обычного, казалось, не было никого, кто мог бы его остановить. Это было пьянящее чувство — ради него Чихун провёл столько времени, тренируя аим, просматривая VODы и гайды, разбирая собственные реплеи. Может быть, сегодня он был не просто хорош — он был лучшим.

Он не мигая смотрел на экран с результатами боя. Цифры рейтинга поползли вверх, а потом число «12» сменилось на «5».

Он был в топ-5 дпс в североамериканском регионе.

Надо было продолжать. Он был уверен, что возьмёт топ-1 сегодня, пока длится эта магия. Впервые за долгое время он был живым и настоящим.

В дверь постучали. Чихун вздрогнул и, обернувшись, увидел Мингю, неловко мявшегося на пороге.

— Привет, — неуверенно сказал — почти спросил — Мингю.

Чихун немного позлорадствовал тому, что не ему одному было некомфортно находиться в одном помещении.

Он не нашёл в себе решимости открыть рот и ответить хоть что-нибудь, поэтому только вяло махнул рукой.

— Как успехи? — Мингю так и стоял на пороге, даже не пытаясь ступить в комнату. Чихун с удивлением понял, что проблема была не в том, что он был не уверен в себе — он был не уверен в Чихуне, в его реакции. В тысячный раз за последние дни стало стыдно, и Чихун с силой сжал челюсти, чтобы хоть как-то привести себя в чувство. Он сам себе казался абсолютно неадекватным, диким, болезненным, словно плохо заживающая рана, кровящая от каждого слова и взгляда.

— Лучше, чем на скримах, — честно признался Чихун. — Думал, что возьму топ-1, но уже, видимо, не сегодня.

Мингю понимающе кивнул, и долгую минуту они просто молча смотрели друг на друга.

Потом Мингю сказал:

— Нам придётся играть вместе, хён. Хотим мы этого или нет. Я знаю, что я тебе не нравлюсь, но, пожалуйста, дай мне шанс, — его голос дрогнул, и Чихун почувствовал это словно удар под дых. Искренность Мингю, его как-будто-бы-простота бесила до зубного скрежета. Чихун понятия не имел, как себя с ним вести.

— Ты же сам сказал, что у меня нет выбора, — сказал Чихун. — Мы будем играть вместе. У тренера большие надежды на нашу связку.

Мингю закусил губу, будто задумавшись, а потом в два широких шага приблизился к Чихуну.

Сердце Чихуна сжалось, задрожало крошечной птичкой. Какой же Мингю был огромный, господи.

— Поиграй со мной, — попросил Мингю с неожиданным жаром. — Можно на твинках, можно в квики, но поиграй со мной. Я могу не нравиться тебе сколько угодно, но я хорошая Мёрси, ты должен это понимать.

Чихун тихо хмыкнул.

— Одна из лучших Мёрси, — поправил он и с удовлетворением отметил, как буквально на секунду расширились глаза Мингю от удивления. — У меня, может, не очень зрение, но я всё-таки не слепой.

Мингю не сводил взгляда с его лица — от этого хотелось сжаться, спрятаться, только бы не чувствовать на себе такого пристального внимания. Было сложно представить, что Мингю вообще о нём думал, кроме того, что Чихун отличный игрок и хуёвейший человек.

— Я хочу побеждать, — сказал Чихун. — Если мне надо будет играть с тобой, чтобы побеждать, то я согласен.

Мингю молчал. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в его лице — оно словно стало каким-то далёким и отрешённым. Будет проще, если мы будем ненавидеть друг друга, подумал Чихун, но сердце всё равно неприятно кольнуло. В последнее время ему правда было всё тяжелее справляться с собственными эмоциями. Броня безразличия, которую он так старательно наращивал все эти годы, сдавала под напором бесконечного потока противоречивых чувств.

— Завтра вечером, — наконец сказал Мингю. — Я надеюсь, что ты по-настоящему увидишь меня, хён.

Я уже тебя вижу, подумал Чихун, но не стал говорить этого вслух. Мингю не надо было знать, какая буря начиналась из-за него у Чихуна в сердце.

— Ты согласился на дуо с ним? Офигеть, что происходит, у тебя всё хорошо? — Сынкван налетел на Чихуна во время завтрака. Эта новость так потрясла его, что он абсолютно забыл о куче еды, которую он набрал в свою тарелку, и теперь Сокмин потихоньку таскал с неё кусочки мяса.

— В этом нет ничего особенного, — мрачно отозвался Чихун. Он искренне жалел, что вообще заикнулся об этом — теперь ему точно жить не дадут.

— Ага, конечно. Со мной ты дуо играл всего раз, и то, потому что проспорил, — возмутился Сынкван. — Вы знакомы всего несколько дней, это всё равно, что предложить ему руку и сердце!

— Ну технически они уже давно знакомы, — вклинился Чонхан. Его лицо было расслабленно-равнодушным, но от Чихуна не ускользнул коварный блеск его глаз. — Но это правда, я почти ревную.

Под столом Чихун достал телефон и торопливо набрал Чонхану сообщение:

_как получилось что я пригрел на груди змею?_

Чонхан послал Чихуну самую обворожительную из своих улыбок.

Мингю всё это время увлечённо жевал, только изредка можно было заметить, как дёргался в слабой улыбке уголок его губ. Чихун вообще старался в его сторону не смотреть, но то и дело срывался — залипал то на взлохмаченной темноволосой макушке, то на гладкой переносице, то на морщинке между чуть нахмуренных бровей. Он одёргивал себя каждый раз, когда ловил на этом, но помогало плохо. Чихун жалел обо всех своих поступках, которые привели его к сегодняшнему дню.

Сегодняшние скримы были куда лучше — может, Чихун наконец позволил себе расслабиться рядом с Мингю, разыграться. Он всё равно сделал несколько критических ошибок, но хороших моментов было в разы больше. Наверное, сейчас он бы без проблем вышел на арену Лиги и отыграл на должном уровне, но до MVP ему было ещё далеко.

Надо было работать дальше, сжать зубы и тренироваться, чтобы стать лучшим. Чихун чувствовал, что ему необходимо взобраться наверх, на самую вершину. В этом не было какого-то глубокого смысла, только эгоизм вперемешку с перфекционизмом. Чихун хотел сиять, хотел гореть, словно самая яркая звезда в ночном небе.

Может быть, это было связано с его панической боязнью оказаться никому не нужным и впоследствии забытым? Чихун не был уверен. Но мысль о том, что он запомнится миру по хвалебным заголовкам на киберспортивных порталах, по-своему грела душу.

Мингю на скримах был великолепен — Чихун был удивлён тому, насколько легко оказалось признать это. Конечно, он ничего Мингю не сказал, но лайкнул его карточку за ассист после боя. Чихун не был уверен, но ему показалось, что Мингю лайкнул его в ответ.

Они сыгрались. Было глупо это отрицать, но Мингю был безумно хорош, и даже в новой команде он мгновенно нашёл своё место. Казалось, что он никогда не сомневался в своих решениях, никогда не ошибался в своих шотколах — было так легко доверять его словам и командам.

В какой-то момент Мингю сказал:

— Чихун, ультуй.

И Чихун без каких-либо сомнений послушался.

Клинок под бустом вошёл во вражескую команду, словно горячий нож в масло. Тим килл, услышал Чихун механический голос Афины и шумно выдохнул. Он даже не заметил, как задержал дыхание. Он повернулся к ребятам и наткнулся взглядом на Мингю — сияющие глаза, широкая улыбка.

Всё это так быстро вышло из-под контроля.

До начала сезона оставалось десять дней.

— Спасибо за игру, — сказал Мингю, снимая с головы наушники. Он немного вспотел, и теперь его чёлка липла ко влажному лбу. Лето в Калифорнии было просто невыносимым.

— Джиджи, — отозвался Чихун, закрывая игровой клиент. Они играли почти пять часов, но он совсем не чувствовал себя уставшим, наоборот его нутро кипело от переполнявшей его энергии. Хотелось больше и лучше, но умом он понимал, что настало время остановиться и отдохнуть. Не хватало только выгореть, не дождавшись начала игр.

— Уже завтра, — задумчиво пробормотал Мингю. Он не казался хоть сколько-нибудь взволнованным, хотя у самого Чихуна до сих пор случались приступы паники от одной только мысли о сцене.

Чихун кивнул.

— Первый же матч против Лондона. Такое себе везение, — он выключил ПК и, встав с кресла, хорошенько потянулся. Наверное, надо будет при возможности сходить в тренажёрку с ребятами.

— Ты хотел соперника полегче? — с удивлением спросил Мингю.

Чихун посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.

— Нет, — признался он. — Чем сложнее, тем лучше.

Мингю улыбнулся ему, и в этой улыбке Чихун прочитал удовлетворённое «я так и знал».

— Я рад, что я играю с тобой, — сказал Мингю, после короткого молчания.

Чихун вздрогнул, вскинулся от неожиданности.

Не с командой — с Чихуном. Словно Мингю явился сюда, только чтобы играть с ним. Чихун с каждым днём понимал его мотивы всё хуже и хуже.

— Мне казалось, это должно работать по-другому, — сказал Чихун. В горле пересохло от внезапной нервозности, и собственный голос показался ему совсем тихим и жалким. Он всё думал об их первой и последней переписке и мучительно жалел о том, что её просто нельзя удалить из памяти.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно спросил Мингю, но Чихун только помотал головой в ответ.

— Забей, — сказал он и, подхватив свой рюкзак, вышел из тренировочной комнаты.

Он не стал дожидаться Мингю — было глупо делать вид, что они приятели или вроде того. Для них обоих будет лучше, если вне игры они будут держаться друг от друга подальше.

Поздно вечером его нашёл Чонхан — Чихун спрятался в дальнем углу двора и лениво наблюдал за тем, как едва-едва колышется поверхность бассейна от ветра.

— Как успехи? — Чонхан подтянул одно из мягких кресел поближе и упал рядом с Чихуном. От него пахло чем-то древесным и свежим — Чихуну ужасно нравилось.

— Ну, мы хорошо играем вместе, — сказал Чихун, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Чонхан имел в виду не игры.

Чонхан тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты не пробовал просто поговорить с ним? А ещё лучше извиниться, — сказал он и, бросив взгляд на Чихуна, мрачно добавил: — Конечно, не пробовал. Тебе такая мысль даже в голову не приходила.

— Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, — хмыкнул Чихун. — Я понимаю, что не смогу игнорировать это вечно, но я могу хотя бы попытаться.

Чонхан поднял руку — Чихун был уверен, что сейчас получит по шее, но всё оказалось куда хуже. Чонханова ладонь легла ему на затылок, мягко взъерошила волосы. Чихун прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как всё в груди сжалось от какой-то страшной внутренней боли. В носу противно защипало.

— Я не могу решить за тебя твои проблемы, Чихун-а, — тихо сказал Чонхан. — А я бы очень хотел. Тебе придётся рано или поздно повзрослеть, и это в любом случае будет больно.

Больнее, чем сейчас? подумал Чихун с горечью. Он не был к этому готов.

— Я знаю, — сказал он вместо этого. — Но у меня всегда плохо получалось не быть мудаком.

Чонхан только покачал головой.

— Спроси любого в команде, и он скажет, что умрёт за тебя. Ты думаешь о себе хуже, чем ты есть на самом деле. Прекрати прятаться, Чихун-а.

Чихун не ответил. Что-то уродливое и жалкое беспокойно зашевелилось в его груди. Этот разговор должен был успокоить его, поддержать, но почему-то он почувствовал себя в разы хуже, словно вновь не оправдал ожиданий Чонхана. Не в первый раз.

— Я устал, — сказал Чихун. «От этого разговора» так и осталось висеть в воздухе — неозвученное, но ощутимое.

Чонхан кивнул, дав понять, что не собирается продолжать разговор. Он слишком хорошо знал Чихуна — знал, когда лучше просто остановиться. Чихун был безмерно благодарен ему за это.

— Отдыхай, — вместо прощания сказал Чонхан. — Первый день будет сложным.

В голове всплыл сегодняшний разговор с Мингю, его удивлённое «ты хотел соперника полегче?». Чихун хмыкнул себе под нос.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — сказал он и, махнув Чонхану на прощание, вернулся в дом.

Первая неделя выжала из команды максимум.

— Не понимаю, зачем мне вообще этот ваш киберспорт, — мрачно сказал Сунён, после матча с Сан-Франциско. Пять карт, каждый поинт на овертаймах, в конце Чихун почти перестал понимать, что происходит, спасали только рефлексы и коллауты запыхавшегося Мингю. В какой-то момент Чихун был уверен, что они проиграют, но меха Сунёна удачно разделила Сан-Франциско, и Чихун смог пикнуть их саппортов. После игры у него ещё полчаса тряслись руки — настолько шалили нервы от напряжения. У остальных дела были не лучше — Сынкван за кулисами едва сдерживал слёзы — и не то чтобы от радости, а Сокмин сидел тихо, как мышь, с абсолютно отсутствующим выражением на лице.

Конечно, потом они вспомнят этот матч с большим удовольствием — в конце концов, именно такие сложные игры оставляли яркий отпечаток в памяти, но сейчас хотелось просто отключить голову. Никаких игр, никакого ультменеджмента и разговоров о мете. Хотелось тишины.

— Давайте устроим марафон «Гарри Поттера», — попросил Сынкван жалобно. Его поддержали единогласно.

Дорога домой заняла почти час — решили заехать в магазин за продуктами. Пока ребята сметали сладости и чипсы с полок, Чихун одиноко прогуливался в соседнем парке. Было уже совсем темно, но дневная жара ещё только-только начала спадать, поэтому он оставил кофту в машине и остался в футболке. Людей почти не было — только пара собачников и любителей поздней пробежки.

— Хён!  
Чихун вздрогнул и обернулся — в паре метров от него стоял Мингю, кофта нараспашку, волосы взъерошены.

— Поехали, — сказал он. — Я взял тебе колы и чипсов, но не знал, какие тебе нравятся, поэтому прости, если—

— Прекрати.

Чихун не узнал собственный голос. Что-то было в нём острое, как стекло, готовое в любую секунду сделать больно. Что-то тёмное и злое наконец устало прятаться в нём. Не об этом Чонхан говорил, но Чихун не мог предложить ничего другого.

— Я не понимаю, — честно сказал Мингю. Чихуну ужасно хотелось рассмеяться. Он тоже совсем ничего не понимал.

— Прекрати делать вид, что ты хорошо ко мне относишься. Это бесит, — Чихун так давно прогонял в голове эти слова, но они всё равно дались ему с большим трудом. Он сам чувствовал, что в них не было искренности, не было и злости, только усталость и страх, усталость и страх.

— Но я хорошо отношусь к тебе, хён, — сказал Мингю. Даже в тусклом свете фонаря Чихун видел, какими грустными стали его глаза. — Я не знаю, почему ты так упорно отказываешься это принять.

— Ты знаешь! — не выдержал Чихун. Он не хотел повышать голос, но эмоции кипели в нём, жгли под рёбрами. Казалось, что он не выдержит этого разговора — просто взорвётся в один миг. Умирали ли люди от стыда? А от разочарования? Чихун готов был стать первым. — Та наша переписка—

— А. Ты об этом, — сказал Мингю и на долгое мгновение между ними повисла тишина. Потом Мингю медленно произнёс: — Прости, Чонхан-хён сказал, что сейчас всё должно быть окей. Прости. Если ты до сих пор так думаешь, то мне правда не стоит навязываться. Прости.

Мингю криво улыбнулся и пошёл к выходу из парка.

За что ты извиняешься, хотел спросить Чихун, но слова застряли в горле рыбьей костью. Он хотел окликнуть Мингю, хотел броситься за ним и остановить его, чтобы наконец объяснить всё и те небрежно брошенные в порыве злости слова перестали его мучить.

Не стал. Подождал, пока Мингю скроется за деревьями, и пошёл следом. Злость утихла, оставив после себя пустоту и холод. Возвращаться домой не хотелось, но Чихун не хотел волновать остальных.

Ждали только его. Чихун забрался под бок к Сунёну и, сделав вид, что заснул, прислонился виском к его плечу.

Вне тренировок почти не разговаривали. Чихун старательно делал вид, что не замечает Мингю. Мингю отвечал взаимностью. Про дуо в компете и речи быть не могло. Чихун вообще плохо понимал, зачем он это затеял и как продержался эти недели.

Конечно, все в доме заметили — надо быть либо слепым, либо абсолютно нечувствительным, чтобы не почувствовать неловкость, витающую в воздухе, стоило Мингю с Чихуном оказаться в одном помещении. Перед ребятами было ужасно стыдно, но Чихун был из тех друзей, которых можно было терпеть только один на один, а к компании лучше не подпускать.

Самое смешное, что играли отлично. Сеул поймал винстрик и неудержимо мчался к вершине лидерборда. Бостон и Лос-Анджелес они просто унизили — матчи проходили так быстро и односторонне, что хотелось поддаться. Команда была в лучшей форме. Особенно Чихун, что было максимально иронично, учитывая, как мерзко он чувствовал себя большую часть времени. Он порой позволял себе задумываться над словами Чонхана о психотерапевте.

Нет, глупости. Чихун устал и озлобился, но не выгорел. Ему не нужен был врач. Если он не может справиться даже с этим, то он просто слабак, который ничего не добьётся в жизни.

К концу стейджа они были четвёртыми в лидерборде. Стоило Чихуну подумать об этом, как его сердце сжималось от гордости. Стоит немного поднажать, и они будут первыми. А потом Grand Final и всё-такое. Чихун возьмёт MVP, и Blizzard сделают скин в его честь. Потом можно будет отдохнуть, но совсем недолго. Отдохнуть, но не расслабиться.

В честь очередной победы Мингю решил испечь печенье — провозился с ним больше часа на кухне, пока Сунён с Сынкваном развлекали его болтовнёй. Пахло из кухни ужасно вкусно, шоколадно, но Чихун так и не решился туда зайти, хотя от голода у него уже кружилась голова. Вместо этого он выпросил у Сыкнвана пачку рамёна и заварил его у себя в комнате. Рамён был острый — лицо Чихуна мгновенно взмокло и покраснело, потекли из носа сопли. Вспомнилось, как точно также Чихун раньше сидел в своём крошечном кошивоне, жевал рамён чаще, чем любую другую еду, и старательно делал вид, что не прогуливает универ, чтобы подольше погриндить в Overwatch. Кто бы мог подумать, что пройдёт два года, и он перелетит через полмира, чтобы стать про-игроком.

Ближе к ночи Мингю принёс блюдце печенья в комнату и поставил его на край чихунового стола.

— Может, тебе понравится.

Чихун механически кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от экрана — он ждал очереди в бой и гонял ботов на тренировочном полигоне. От одной мысли о том, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Мингю, становилось нехорошо.

Он так и не открыл окно после ужина, поэтому в комнате ещё стоял запах острых специй. Лицо запылало — в который раз ему было стыдно за одно своё существование. Мингю ничего не сказал, только приоткрыл окно и ушёл в душ.

Когда он вернулся, Чихун уже закончил играть. Матч лузнули, но Чихун не чувствовал ничего по этому поводу. Он больше не хотел играть сегодня, но ложиться спать хотелось ещё меньше. Может быть, стоило посмотреть фильм или сериал. Господи, да даже аниме. Чихун совсем не умел занимать своё время. Он мог бы сходить к Сунёну — тот ещё наверняка не спал и точно нашёл им какое-нибудь бесполезное, но в целом приятное занятие.

Делать вид, что его нет в комнате—

На Мингю были только пижамные штаны. Влажные волосы липли ко лбу и шее. Он протёр лицо полотенцем и повесил его на стул у кровати. Чихун таращился на него, хотя прекрасно понимал, что ему жизненно необходимо отвернуться.

Мингю поймал его взгляд, вопросительно вскинул бровь, мол, что-то не так. Чихун тяжело сглотнул. Покачал головой. Нет, всё в порядке.

— Я в душ.

Он схватил пижаму с полотенцем и рванул из комнаты — Мингю ничего не сказал, только слышно было, как он закрыл окно.

Чихун не знал, сколько в итоге просидел, запершись в душе, но с удовольствием прятался бы там до конца жизни. Он включал то слишком горячую воду, то слишком холодную — не давал себе расслабиться, проверял себя на прочность, наказывал—

Чихун понюхал его шампунь и гель для душа — пахло чем-то нейтрально-сладковатым, может, ванилью. Повертел в руках бритвенный станок с парой застрявших между лезвий волос. Сердце билось в горле, и казалось, что Чихун вот-вот захлебнётся.

Он отмыл себя до скрипа, до покрасневшей, ноющей кожи, но чувствовал себя всё таким же грязным и отвратительным. Вытерев волосы мягким полотенцем, Чихун вернулся в комнату: Мингю не спал, а что-то смотрел с телефона. На короткое мгновение его взгляд скользнул вверх, а потом вновь вернулся к экрану. Чихун забрался под одеяло и повернулся лицом к стене. Он не хотел думать о том, что значил взгляд Мингю, не хотелось думать о Мингю в принципе.

Он закрыл глаза, ожидая, что будет мучиться от бессонницы. К сожалению, реальность оказалась куда хуже — он провалился в сон почти мгновенно и вновь оказался на залитом солнце балконе одного из сеульских отелей.

— Чихун-а.

Он проснулся от того, что его звали по имени и мягко трясли за плечо.

— Чонхан, — хрипло выдавил он, пытаясь вырваться из липких объятий сна. С трудом он приоткрыл один глаз: Чонхан сидел на краю его кровати, длинная чёлка волной накрыла его щеку. — Что такое?

— У тебя будет тяжёлый день, — мягко сказал Чонхан и погладил Чихуна по щеке. Чихун совсем не понимал выражения его лица — жалость? беспокойство? нежность? — Я подумал, что будет лучше, если ты узнаешь от меня.

Чихун с трудом сел в кровати и сбросил с себя одеяло. Сердце затревожилось, испугалось, и теперь дикой птицей билось в груди.

— О чём ты? — спросил Чихун с трудом подавив волну дрожи.

Чонхан протянул ему свой телефон — Чихун зацепил взглядом страницу в Твиттере, а потом его сердце ухнуло вниз.

**@pppulsebomb:**   
_мне нравится, как все вечно пишут мол woozi то, woozi это, такой крутой, лучший проджектайл дпс в лиге  
только никто не говорит о том что он вообще-то тот ещё мудак_   
**@pppulsebomb:**   
_если вы не в курсе, то я поясню: любой кто бывал на хайранге знает как стрёмно играть против него, но всё становится даже хуже когда он оказывается в твоей команде  
он нереально токсичный  
материть тиммейтов в чате и в войсе, руинить игры или просто ливать из них? пфф запросто_   
**@pppulsebomb:**   
_а ещё он абсолютно мерзкий гомофоб, готовый непрерывно изрыгать потоки проклятий и оскорблени. есть куча клипов где он использует максимально гомофобную лексику и желает людям смерти  
и это ваш кумир? хеллоу_   
**@pppulsebomb:**   
_серьёзно я не понимаю, что МИНГЮ из всех людей забыл в одной команде с этим гомофобом_

— Уже успели вбросить скрины и видео, — сказал Чонхан. — Лучше не читай комментарии, правда.

Чихун кивнул и вернул телефон Чонхану. Сердце замедлилось, словно устав биться.

Чихун и правда устал воевать с самими собой.

— Спасибо, — после долгого молчания сказал Чихун. — Правда спасибо.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя, — сказал Чонхан. Он сжимал в пальцах телефон с такой силой, что кожа на костяшках побелела. — Тебе придётся дать официальные извинения. И послушать лекцию о том, почему гомофобия — это неприемлемо.

Чихун поднял взгляд на него. Нет, Чонхан не шутил про лекцию.

Чихун не сразу понял, что этот странный звук, раздавшийся в комнате, исходит от него, что это его нервный неверящий смех. Он упал на кровать и, спрятав лицо в ладонях, всё смеялся и смеялся, пока смех не перешёл в задушенные рыдания. Он не мог остановиться. Что-то в нём безнадёжно сломалось, рухнула внутренняя дамба, сдерживавшая его эмоции все эти годы.

Чонхан лёг рядом с ним, притянул Чихуна к себе, и тот с большим удовольствием продолжил рыдать, уткнувшись лицом в его тонкий кашемировый свитер.

В какой-то момент он задремал и вновь проснулся уже в одиночестве. Кто-то негромко разговаривал за дверью — кажется, Чонхан и Сынчоль. Не надо было быть ясновидящим, чтобы догадаться, что обсуждали Чихуна.

Он переоделся и вышел из комнаты — разговор мгновенно стих.

— Чихун-а, — улыбнулся ему Сынчоль, и в этой улыбке было так много тревоги, что Чихун почувствовал, как подступила к горлу тошнота.

— Тренировки не будет?

Сынчоль только покачал головой.

— Я отвезу тебя в офис. Только пообедай сначала, — сказал Чонхан.

Чихун угукнул себе под нос и ушёл в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

На кухне к его большому сожалению было людно. Ребята изо всех сил делали вид, что всё в порядке, и Чихун был им за это благодарен. У него не было настроения обсуждать эту тему хоть с кем-то, кроме Чонхана.

Джису заботливо подал ему тарелку пасты и приборы, Сунён подвинул к нему поближе салфетницу и солонку. От всех этих мелочей Чихун чувствовал себя странно — размякшим, ослабевшим, нежным.

Мингю дремал у Вону на плече — вдвоём они едва помещались на диване, и, наверное, лежать так было ужасно неудобно, но всё равно Чихун страшно завидовал.

Через полчаса на кухню спустился Чонхан.

— Поехали, — сказал он, поманив Чихуна, и тот нехотя поднялся со своего места. От громко скрипнувшего о плитку стула проснулся Мингю — сонно потёр глаза и уставился на Чихуна.

— Хён, — позвал он, и Чихун почувствовал, как прилила к лицу кровь.

— О, — сказал Сокмин с внезапно просветлевшим лицом. — Вы из-за этого не ладите? Из-за того, что Чихун-хён токсик?

В кухне воцарилось долгое молчание, потом раздался тихий хлопок — Вону метнул в Сокмина тапок, и тот нашёл свою цель. Глядя на то, как Сокмин недовольно потирает ушибленную макушку, Чихун думал о том, что в ту секунду ничто на свете не могло сравниться по силе с его любовью к Вону.

Чихун махнул рукой вместо прощания и вышел из кухни за Чонханом. У дома их уже ждала серебристая Хонда — она бликовала на солнце до боли в глазах.

— Готов? — спросил Чонхан, когда они забрались в машину. Сейчас он казался совсем другим — взрослым, собранным, обстоятельным. Менеджером, а не лучшим другом.

— Разве к этому можно быть готовым? — вяло отозвался Чихун. Казалось, что всё это происходит не с ним.

— И правда, — невесело усмехнулся Чонхан, выруливая с парковки. Небо было совсем ясное, безоблачное. Чихун вытащил из кармана солнечные очки и нацепил их на нос. — Хочешь заедем за кофе?

Поездка в офис запомнилась смутно. Слишком много разговоров. Чихун слышал предложения, но едва улавливал их смысл. Штрафа не будет — тебя давно не репортили, в логах мы за последние полгода ничего не нашли. Извинишься публично. Теперь о том, почему не стоит использовать такую лексику и почему в целом не стоит негативно относиться с ЛГБТ-людям—

Чонхан держал его за руку, пока Чихун выплёвывал из себя слова, которые до этого ни разу не произносил вслух, да что там — боялся произнести даже у себя в голове. Это было так странно — сначала больно и страшно, а потом Чихун почувствовал облегчение, будто сбросил с плеч камень, который давил на них последние годы. Это было… классно.

По дороге домой они заехали в KFC и взяли небольшое ведро острой курочки. Они неторопливо съели её в машине, пока солнце лениво скатывалось за горизонт. Было что-то абсолютно волшебное в этом вечере — Чихун давно не чувствовал себя таким живым и свободным. Губы слабо щипало от специй, наевшийся Чонхан, с жирными от масла руками, потерял весь свой лоск. Чихун не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Уже дома, заперевшись в ванной и устроившись на полу, Чихун впервые за долгое время обновил свой Твиттер:

 **@woozie_ow:  
** _это правда было — и я не горжусь этим,  
но я уже давно так не думаю  
я хотел бы извиниться перед всем, кого когда-либо задел своими словами или действиями  
я вёл себя отвратительно и мне жаль, что вам пришлось с этим столкнуться_

По результатам последних матчей в стейдже они оказались вторыми в лидерборде. Выше был только Нью-Йорк — всё такой же непобедимый, как и в прошлом сезоне. Чихун был уверен, что это не конец. Если Шанхай смог по-настоящему заиграть после долгого лузстрика, то и Нью-Йорк когда-нибудь рухнет с вершины. Пока что Чихун точил зубы, но потом — потом он обязательно их покажет.

Ребята были в приподнятом духе — Чихун и сам не чувствовал себя настолько драйвово, наверное, со старта Лиги. Что-то новое и прекрасное ждало их впереди — Чихун искренне в это верил.

Шум в интернете утих, так и не превратившись в бурю. Чихун получил неожиданно много поддержки — он бы и не узнал об этом, если бы Хансоль не скинул ему скриншоты. Сам Чихун в Твиттер заходить боялся, хотя никому бы в этом и не признался. Может быть, ещё год назад он бы агрился да скалился на чужие попытки позаботиться о нём. Было приятно думать, что он хоть немного, но повзрослел.

Оставался Мингю. После твита от Чихуна что-то неуловимо изменилось между ними. Конечно, никто ни о чём не говорил вслух, но Чихун просто чувствовал это. Стало легче, словно часть напряжения между ними наконец рассеялась. Чихун всё репетировал в голове их диалог.

Что-то вроде:

— Я не ненавижу тебя, ты же знаешь. Наоборот, ты мне нравишься.

Нет, глупости, такое он не решится сказать. Может… Я хочу играть с тобой дальше? Или лучше — давай будем друзьями?

В своей голове он никогда не доходил до момента, когда Мингю ему ответит. Ещё один пункт из списка вещей, которых он боялся.

— Ты меня бесил сначала, а потом… Я правда уже не понимаю. Я столько всего чувствую. Это так тупо. Ким Мингю, ты…

Думать о Мингю было тяжело и приятно одновременно. Чихуново сердце, замученное бесконечным чувством тревоги, становилось мягким и нежным. Порой где-то на краю сознания, словно крошечная звезда, загоралась простая и чёткая мысль: я знаю, что это. Не было никакой тайны в том, что Чихун испытывал.

Вся его жизнь была одной неудачной шуткой.

В конечном итоге ничто и никогда не шло по плану. Они всё так же делили скромное пространство комнаты на двоих: Чихун изо дня в день наблюдал, как Мингю оживлённо переписывался с кем-то, поднеся телефон к лицу, как он снимал мокрую от пота футболку перед тем, чтобы пойти в душ, как засыпал, подложив ладонь под щеку.

Чихун изо дня в день наблюдал за Мингю и никак не решался открыть рот.

Но кто его вообще спрашивал?

— Хён, — позвал Мингю, заглядывая в комнату. Чихун бы запретил ему ходить в душ, будь на то его воля. Видимо, религия запрещала Мингю надевать футболку после него. В последние дни он ещё и спал в одних трусах, и порой, проснувшись под утро, Чихун имел честь лицезреть его голую смуглую ногу, торчащую из-под простыни, которой он укрывался.

Самое смешное, что Чихун бы, наверное, мог до конца жизни пялиться на эту ногу. От того, что к ней хотелось прикоснуться, становилось уже не так смешно.

— Что? — рассеянно отозвался Чихун. Его мысли были совсем не здесь. На Мингю смотреть не хотелось — снова разглядит какую-то мелочь, крошечную детальку и будет вертеть её в голове полночи. По ночам… по ночам Чихун думал о всяких глупостях, навязчивых и постыдных. Ещё один пункт в списке вещей, о которых он никогда и ни с кем не заговорит.

— Там ребята мясо готовят. Соджу привезли. Пойдём?

Пойдём. И улыбнулся — едва-едва, но Чихун разглядел. Он уделял лицу Мингю слишком много внимания.

Он уделял Мингю слишком много внимания.

— Пойдём, — кивнул Чихун и, схватив из шкафа первую попавшуюся футболку, швырнул её в Мингю. — Только оденься, пожалуйста.

Мингю смешно заморгал, будто не совсем понял просьбу, но в итоге послушно натянул футболку. Она была ему маловата и плотно облегала его грудь и руки. В ту секунду Чихун пожалел обо всём на свете.

Он торопливо вышел из комнаты в коридор и направился на улицу, Мингю громко топал у него за спиной. Снаружи было совсем темно, небо было чёрным, беззвёздным. В саду горели крошечные фонари, привлекая к себе толпы насекомых — воздух гудел от шума их крыльев.

Поужинали, рассевшись вокруг бассейна. Даже тренер Ким остался подольше, хотя он редко задерживался у них по выходным. Наверное, было по-своему здорово иметь возможность разделить работу и личную жизнь, но Чихун плохо представлял себя при таком сценарии. Ему нравилось жить в одном доме с командой — как большая шумная семья.

У него не было цели напиться, но на третьей бутылке соджу, Чихун уже не сомневался, что она станет лишней. Он не остановился. Он пил не потому, что ему было плохо — наоборот, давно он не получал такого удовольствия от жизни. Просто… что-то ещё держало его изнутри, и, наверное, ему хотелось окончательно от этого освободиться. Может, у него хватит духу поговорить с Мингю. Может, он наговорит ему страшных глупостей. Пусть.

В груди было тепло и тесно. Сколько бутылок ему понадобится, чтобы признаться?

Сунён заставил его сыграть на гитаре — хотя Чихун сопротивлялся для вида и без зазрений совести сыграл ту самую «Бейби» от Джастина Бибера.

Чонхан сегодня был в обычной серой футболке, волосы не уложены, но его глаза горели, и от этого он казался ещё красивее, чем обычно.

Мингю полез в бассейн, вновь намочив волосы, которые только-только успели высохнуть. К счастью или к сожалению, но футболку он не снял, и она липла к его телу, как вторая кожа. Было ещё совсем тепло, но соски Мингю отчётливо виднелись под мокрой тканью.

У Чихуна слабо кружилась голова.

— Всё, детвора, пора спать, — сообщил Сынчоль в какой-то момент. Чихун давно перестал следить за временем — оно перестало иметь хоть какую-то важность. Чихун чувствовал себя на своём месте рядом с этими людьми. Разве обязательно, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался?

— Хён, надо идти, — сказал Мингю, из ниоткуда появившийся у Чихуна за плечом — а может, он давно уже там стоял? — Мне кажется, ты выпил лишнего.

Чихун угукнул себе под нос и поднялся. Ему казалось, что он держался неплохо, но Мингю всё равно придержал его за плечо.

Дружно они собрали посуду и остатки еды и вернулись в дом. Свет не включали — было так странно бродить толпой по его бесконечным коридорам в темноте. То и дело слышался смех и ругань — казалось, что они звучали со всех сторон сразу.

Чихун уже не чувствовал себя пьяным — так, расслабленным и немного уставшим. Мингю шёл рядом — больше пытался удержать, но то и дело их руки соприкасались. Кожа у Мингю была раскалённая. Почему-то Чихун так себе это и представлял.

Уже вдвоём они добрались до своей комнаты, пробрались в неё тихо, словно две шкодливые мыши. От кого им было таиться? Чихун не знал. Может, они просто приняли правила этой игры, чтобы тот хрупкий лёд перемирия, по которому они танцевали последние дни, не треснул.

Чихун чувствовал, что сделает глупость.

Наконец-то.

— Мингю, — начал он, но Мингю приложил палец к губам и тихо шикнул на него.

Улыбнулся — в темноте его зубы казались голубоватыми. Чихуну нравилось, как выглядели его клыки. Интересно, если бы Мингю его укус—

— Я думал, мне показалось, — сказал Мингю шёпотом. — А потом был твой твит, и я просто… Хён.

Как он сказал это «хён» — Чихун и не думал, что всего одного слова хватит, чтобы… что? Мингю не дал ему времени на то, чтобы додумать.

Он взял Чихуна за руку и спрятал её в своих огромных ладонях. Постоял так, словно прощупывал почву. Потом его пальцы скользнули по запястью Чихуна, прошлись по предплечью, мягко обрисовали локоть — Чихун прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям. В этот момент он был чем-то одновременно большим и меньшим, чем обычный человек. Он был крошечной точкой и космосом.

Потом Мингю обхватил ладонью его затылок. В этот момент Чихун знал, что Мингю подхватит его, если Чихун начнёт падать.

— Пожалуйста, хён, — зашептал Мингю абсолютно сломленным голосом, — останови меня, если я всё неправильно понял.

Может быть, Чихуну _нравилось_ падать.

Он молчал. Пальцы Мингю осторожно тронули его ухо и подбородок, прошлись по виску. Чихун не чувствовал своего сердца — словно оно не билось или наоборот, оглушило его страшным грохотом.

Чихун нашарил руку Мингю дрожащими пальцами, вцепился в его запястье — он надеялся, что тот поймёт эту тихую мольбу: не останавливайся. Было так легко прижаться щекой к раскрытой ладони Мингю, почувствовать её жар и силу. Чихун не собирался себе в этом отказывать.

Мингю издал какой-то странный, полузадушенный звук, похожий на стон. Чихун улыбнулся и прижался ртом к центру его ладони.

Мингю любил целоваться.

У него был абсолютно прекрасный жадный рот. Казалось, его голод неутолим, что это как какой-то древний непобедимый инстинкт — и этот голод передался и Чихуну. Он засыпал и просыпался с ощущением странной тяжести в животе — словно там лежал нагретый камень. Чихун не понимал, нравилось ему это или нет.

Всего за пару дней Чихун стал катастрофически близко знаком с тем, какие у Мингю горячие и мягкие губы.

Может быть, таким способом вселенная пыталась восстановить равновесие. Чихун всегда с долей иронии относился к происходящему в его жизни, но это… И стоило так убиваться, так прятать эти чувства где-то в дальнем углу своего сердца, чтобы спустя столько лет рухнуть в них с головой?

Как оказалось, Чихун любил целоваться ничуть не меньше.

Это было похоже на игру. Не компьютерную, а, ну, нормальную, типа тех, в которые они играли в детстве. Чихун ещё не разобрался в правилах, но его затянуло, увлекло… Он не хотел останавливаться.

Они целовались по утрам, едва выбравшись из постели и не успев даже почистить зубы; в тёмной арке в коридоре по дороге на завтрак; в ванной рядом с тренировочной комнатой во время перерыва; после скримов, когда остальные ребята разбредались по своим делам; между матчами, которые они играли дуо; у бассейна, укрытые темнотой летней ночи; по дороге обратно в дом — на каждом углу, под каждой фоткой на стенах, тихо посмеиваясь, словно дети, пробравшиеся в чужой сад, чтобы нарвать яблок; в их комнате перед сном — долго, обстоятельно, лениво, до тех пор, пока Чихун не чувствовал себя безвольным желе, растёкшимся по кровати.

Это было очень похоже на прятки.

Никто не знал — во всяком случае, Чихун на это надеялся. Он сомневался, что это могло как-то изменить отношение ребят к нему, но привычка скрывать и скрываться давно стала частью его натуры. Чихун не был готов от этого отказываться.

Кажется, это не особо беспокоило Мингю — он не пытался проявлять какие-то эмоции, когда они оказывались не наедине. Может, он знал Чихуна даже слишком хорошо — и это учитывая то, как недолго они были знакомы. Впрочем, это не мешало ему утаскивать Чихуна по тёмным углам при первой же возможности.

Не всё было гладко. В тот вечер, когда Мингю наклонился к нему, Чихуна била сильная дрожь — внутреннее землетрясение, наверное, все восемь по шкале Рихтера. Столько в этих прикосновениях было нежности — это последнее, что Чихун ожидал от Мингю. Нежность — это был совсем незнакомый для Чихуна концепт. Даже забота Чонхана, его редкие, но ободряющие объятия никогда не вызывали в Чихуне таких чувств. Это было что-то совсем новое — Чихун самому себе казался бродячим котом, впервые испытавшим человеческую ласку.

Мингю поцеловал его тогда: мягко обхватил ладонями за шею — не то успокаивал, не то пытался удержать. Чихун и правда был готов сбежать. Потом губы Мингю коснулись его щеки.

Переносицы.

Скользнули по носу, легко пробежавшись по самому кончику.

Чихун не знал, что можно было что-то хотеть с такой силой. Если бы Мингю не поцеловал его в ту же секунду, Чихун бы сам—

Господи, какой же Мингю был _высокий_.

Чихуну пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его губ. Это было немного унизительно, а ещё просто отвратительно горячо. Чихун не озвучил бы эту мысль вслух даже под страхом смерти.

Мингю удивлённо охнул — Чихуну было безумно стыдно от того, как всё внутри него перевернулось от одного этого звука.

— Ты смерти моей хочешь, — сказал Мингю, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга. Он тяжело дышал, и Чихун чувствовал тепло его дыхания на своей щеке.

Хотелось сказать какую-нибудь колкость или просто посмеяться, но Чихун не мог — только осоловело смотрел на Мингю и чувствовал, как бешено ходит его грудь от каждого вздоха.

В тот вечер они заснули в своих кроватях, но всё, о чём Чихун мог думать, был Мингю, Мингю, Мингю.

Не в первый раз.

Кроме поцелуев было много других вещей. Приятных. Иногда стыдных.

Два раза Мингю взял его за руку — да, Чихун считал. В первый они шли из тренировочной на кухню, и всего на короткое мгновение, но Мингю сжал ладонь Чихуна в своей. Даже этого мимолётного жеста хватило, чтобы разворошить у Чихуна в груди этот гудящий жалящий улей. Жгло под рёбрами. Чихун и не знал, что так бывает.

Во второй раз они лежали у Мингю на кровати — Чихун уже не чувствовал ни губ, ни стыда. Мингю гладил его по предплечью, а потом скользнул рукой ниже и переплёл их пальцы — как в самых сопливых романтических дорамах.

Чихун всегда думал, что у него слабое сердце, потому что он мало занимался спортом и все дни проводил за компьютером.

Насколько цельным он чувствовал себя рядом с Мингю, настолько же разбитым казался себе после. Было что-то особенно неприятное в этом открытии, что-то тревожное. Перед сном Чихун уходил в душ — его лицо и шея ещё горели от румянца, горели от поцелуев. Мингю был таким жадным, но осторожным, что Чихун почти его ненавидел за это. Чихуну столько всего _хотелось_ , но он не знал, как об этом сказать. У него всегда были проблемы с тем, чтобы адекватно выражать эмоции словами через рот.

Мингю сменил шампунь — предыдущий нравился Чихуну больше.

В общем-то, ему было всё равно, что Мингю мог подумать о его долгом отсутствии в душе. Нет, скорее он хотел, чтобы Мингю думал о том, какого чёрта Чихун занимает ванную по сорок минут. У Чихуна было много грязных секретов — и никогда в жизни он ещё так не надеялся, что его раскроют.

Может, ему казалось, что взгляд Мингю был особенно тяжёлым, когда он, потревоженный звуком открывающейся двери, поднимал голову от телефона.

В субботу они собрались командой поужинать за огромным обеденным столом в столовой, и Чихун честно не понял, почему Мингю занял место рядом с ним. Он казался чуть усталым, но всё таким же улыбчивым, и Чихун то и дело украдкой бросал на него короткие взгляды.

Было шумно — БуСокСун как всегда страшно галдели и ужасно насмешили Джису, который чуть не икал от смеха, привалившись к сынчолевому плечу. Сынчоль фейспалмил, но Чихун всё равно видел, как предательски дрожали уголки его губ.

— Хён, — позвал Мингю, наклонившись к Чихуну. Его губы почти касались чихунового уха. — Только не злись сильно, окей? — прошептал он, и что-то в его голосе было такое паскудное…

Чихун не успел ничего спросить — почувствовал, как ладонь Мингю легла ему на бедро, сначала мягко, едва ощутимо, а потом Мингю сжал пальцы, и Чихун просто—

Он шумно выдохнул, через стиснутые зубы.

— Я так хочу поцеловать тебя сейчас, хён, — шелестел голос Мингю у самого уха. Господи, они были за столом с ребятами. Их могли услышать. Их могли заметить. Господи.

Чихун закусил губу. Член натянул тонкую ткань его домашних штанов. Если бы Чихун попытался встать и уйти, его стояк бы абсолютно точно не остался незамеченным.

Чихун не мог решить, чего хочет больше — придушить Мингю или чтобы тот наконец-то дотронулся до него по-настоящему.

Ещё чуть-чуть, выше… Если бы только Мингю провёл рукой выше, надавил на его член ладонью.

Чихун расставил ноги шире. Казалось, что ниже он уже не упадёт.

— Когда мы вернёмся в комнату, я хочу кое-что попробовать. Я хочу сделать тебе приятно. Ты же не будешь против, хён?

Чихун тяжело сглотнул. Он боялся поднять взгляд от тарелки: был уверен, что вся команда наблюдает за тем, как Мингю его лапает.

Мингю отстранился так же внезапно, как и затеял свою игру. Чихун чувствовал себя обманутым, доведённым до предела. Аппетита не было — он разглядывал овощи у себя на тарелке, но все его мысли крутилось вокруг острой необходимости срочно пойти подрочить.

Он поёрзал на стуле, пытаясь как-то ослабить давление на член, и поймал взгляд Мингю — внимательный, пристальный, хищный. Что-то было в этот момент в его лице опасное и притягательное. Чихун с ужасом подумал о том, что согласился бы сейчас на всё, что бы Мингю ни попросил.

Остаток ужина прошёл как в тумане. Чихун помог ребятам с посудой, а потом позволил Сунёну утащить себя в их с Вону логово. Они посмотрели хайлайты за последние несколько дней — там даже Сынчоль засветился, сбросив Боба с края карты и умерев от вражеской Мёрси. Иногда Чихун не понимал, как эти абсолютно гениальные киберспортсмены порой настолько феерически плохо играли.

Теперь было так странно оказаться с кем-то в кровати и… не целоваться. Чихун исподлобья разглядывал Сунёна, устроившего голову у него на груди, и пытался понять, что чувствует. Нет, он решительно точно не хотел с Сунёном целоваться — по крайней мере это означало, что он ещё не совсем свихнулся.

К себе возвращался на дрожащих ногах — чёрт его разберёт, было это от паники или предвкушения. Может, всё сразу. В голове Чихун проматывал возможные сценарии сегодняшнего вечера: Мингю зажимает его у стены и целует, Мингю роняет его в кровать и целует, Мингю прижимает его к кровати своей тяжестью и целует. Ту картинку, где Мингю устраивается у него между ног и потирает щекой о бедро, Чихун старательно игнорировал.

Всё было не так… было лучше. Мингю был в одних трусах и поношенной футболке, его волосы растрепались — он валялся в кровати, но стоило Чихуну появиться на пороге, сорвался к нему, навис огромной улыбчивой тенью. Какие у него были глаза в этот момент — Чихуну было так неловко встречаться с Мингю взглядом, что он торопливо отвернулся и зажмурился. Мингю окружил его, зажал у двери, но Чихун не чувствовал себя запертым в клетке — наоборот что-то внутри него дрожало от желания и нетерпения. Сделай что-нибудь, сделай хоть что-нибудь, думал про себя Чихун, но Мингю только мягко гладил его по волосам.

— Чего ты хочешь, хён? — ласково спросил Мингю, но Чихун не поверил его голосу. Мингю прекрасно знал, что делал. Мингю нравилось доводить Чихуна до точки.

— Мингю, — прошипел Чихун, вкладывая в одно это имя всё напряжение, и желание, и адский голод, которые мучили его изнутри.

Мингю тихо хмыкнул у него над ухом. Всё понял. Конечно, он всё понял.

— Посмотри на меня, — твёрдым голосом сказал Мингю. Это было похоже на приказ, и Чихун бы ни за что не признался, какими ватными у него стали ноги от этого. Все эти годы Чихун так старательно прятал эту часть себя от остального мира. Может, теперь он хотел сдаться.

Хотел, чтобы кто-то другой взял за него ответственность и рассказал ему, чего же он хочет на самом деле.

Чихун повернул лицо к Мингю и открыл глаза. Они были так близко, что взгляд Чихуна толком не мог сфокусироваться. Он уставился в правый глаз Мингю, тёмный и насмешливый, и, потянувшись вверх, провёл пальцами по челюсти Мингю.

— Хён, — как-то потрясённо выдохнул Мингю. Выражение его лица смягчилось, стало каким-то жалобным что ли, словно он сам не до конца понимал, что чувствовал.

Мингю обхватил его за пояс, приподнял от пола и одним могучим движением бросил на кровать. Чихун испуганно ойкнул, но возмутиться не успел — Мингю оказался рядом, оказался над ним, горячий и твёрдый как скала. Он прижался губами к чихуновой шее, прикусил её, так, играючи, а потом задрал на Чихуне футболку и начал целовать его грудь и живот.

Чихун тяжело и шумно дышал — всё это было чем-то новым и незнакомым, неизведанной территорией. Мингю всегда держал свои руки при себе, а сегодня наконец дал себе волю. Посмотри на меня, звучали в голове Чихуна его слова, и он не смел ослушаться — словно завороженный, наблюдал за тем, как двигалась над его раскрасневшейся грудью темноволосая макушка Мингю.

Было стыдно и хорошо, Чихун ёрзал по простыни то ли пытаясь уйти от прикосновений, то ли наоборот пытаясь подставиться. Он чувствовал улыбку Мингю кожей, и это было абсолютно крышесносно. Его сердце отбивало в груди какие-то безумные ритмы — Мингю приложил ладонь к его груди прямо над ним и долгое мгновение просто слушал-чувствовал. Чихун не мог оторвать взгляда от его лица.

Что-то неуловимо изменилось. Мингю нахмурился, напрягся, а потом подхватил Чихуна под бёдра и вмял в кровать. Чихун потянулся к нему, с облегчением нашёл его рот своим и поцеловал его. Сладко кружилась голова, и Чихун чувствовал себя невесомым.

Мингю гладил его по бокам и спине, тихо мычал что-то довольное. Чихун не сдержал слабой улыбки, но надеялся, что Мингю не откроет глаз и не заметит её.

Было хорошо. Мингю потёрся о его бедро твёрдым членом, и Чихун вцепился в ткань его футболки. Ему так страшно хотелось _дотронуться_ , но он не мог найти в себе на это решимости. Только и оставалось, что цепляться за остатки стремительно тающего самоконтроля.

Мингю схватил его за задницу, смял ягодицы в ладонях. Чихун инстинктивно толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, и Мингю засмеялся — как-то удивлённо и светло, будто увидел что-то волшебное. Он стянул с Чихуна штаны до лодыжек, дальше не стал — поленился, наверное. Чихуну тоже хотелось смеяться — что-то нервное клокотало в его груди и грозилось вырваться наружу. Он снова чувствовал себя уязвимым, но, может, это было не так уж и плохо?

Мингю ткнулся лицом в его бедро, почти у самого паха, сладко вздохнул и прижался к коже губами. Чихун задрожал, как от щекотки, и тихо всхлипнул. У него так стояло, что было почти неприятно. Мингю пощипывал зубами тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне чихунового бедра, а потом вылизывал оставшиеся от зубов розоватые следы. Было в этом что-то абсолютно непристойное и одновременно нежное — Чихун хотел отвернуться, чтобы ничего этого не видеть, но не смог.

Дрожь усилилась. Чихун не сразу понял, что он дрожал не от возбуждения. Мингю потёрся щекой о его член, обрисованный тканью трусов, на его губах играла довольная улыбка.

Сердце подобралось куда-то к горлу, стало тяжело дышать. Чихун рванулся, оттолкнул от себя Мингю и отполз подальше, прижавшись спиной к стене. Грудь рвало от боли, каждый вдох давался с трудом.

— Хватит, — только и смог выдавить Чихун. Никогда в жизни ему ещё не было так страшно.

Мингю медленно кивнул. Его лицо стало серьёзным и встревоженным, и Чихун не знал, как сказать, что он не хочет его видеть.

Мингю налил ему стакан воды, и Чихун принял его непослушными пальцами. Снова накрыло стыдом и жалостью к себе — Чихун ненавидел эти чувства. Он всё испортил — не в первый раз. Едва ли он удивится, если после этого Мингю не захочет с ним… ничего.

Только играй со мной, с отчаянием подумал Чихун, и сам удивился этой мысли.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Мингю. Его улыбка была слабой, но искренней. — Ложись спать, хён.

Чихун слабо кивнул. Он съехал по стене и свернулся калачиком у самого изголовья. Мингю заботливо накинул на него одеяло, кажется, он был не против, что Чихун занял его кровать.

Мингю потрепал его по плечу и вышел из комнаты, выключив за собой свет. Чихун натянул одеяло на голову, оставив лишь немного пространства для лица. Сон не шёл — Чихун только таращился на дверь в комнату, словно пёс, ждущий своего хозяина.

Они так и не поговорили об этом за неделю. Начался новый стейдж, а они как будто откатились назад, к тем первым дням, когда воздух между ними казался удушающим из-за бесконечного чувства неловкости.

Не то чтобы Чихун избегал Мингю, ладно? Он просто не хотел оставаться с ним наедине. От одной мысли о том, что им придётся обсуждать тот вечер, Чихуну становилось физически плохо. Это определённо был не самый здоровый способ решать проблемы, но Чихун никогда и не говорил, что он взрослый адекватный человек, готовый разгребать за собой дерьмо.

Первые дни Мингю ещё делал какие-то попытки завязать разговор или хотя бы притянуть Чихуна в объятия, когда никто не видел, но Чихун ужом выскальзывал из его рук и срочно сваливал в туалет-кухню-на-другую-планету — нужное подчеркнуть. Было невыносимо чувствовать на себе полный боли и непонимания взгляд Мингю, но Чихун просто не знал, как работает управление в этой игре, и не умел нажать на тормоз вовремя. Каким бы мудаком Чихун не считал себя, ему не нравилось расстраивать Мингю.

Конечно, он понимал, что ему нужно объясниться. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Мингю чувствовал себя виноватым за проёбы Чихуна. Представлять этот диалог в голове было куда проще, чем найти в себе силы заговорить. В конце концов у Чихуна было неважно со словами — не считая тех случаев, когда он плевался оскорблениями в чате.

Сколько ещё чужих нервов он должен сожрать, прежде чем насытится и успокоится? Или это никогда не кончится, и он до конца жизни будет отталкивать от себя людей, которыми он дорожит? Настанет ли момент, когда он решится вслух сказать «ты мне нравишься» — и хотя бы попытается дождаться ответной реакции, прежде чем сбежать?

Несмотря на затянувшуюся паузу между ними, играть с Мингю было всё так же круто. Они не зря оказались в Лиге, и могли очистить голову от всего лишнего, когда дело касалось работы. Ну или по крайней мере, сделать вид, что они сосредоточены на игре. Они ворвались в новый стейдж с оглушительной победой над Бостоном, чтобы в итоге слить тяжёлую и долгую игру Филадельфии. После того матча Чихун был так вымотан, что не испытывал ничего: ни досады, ни разочарования, ни злости. Ему не хотелось пойти в тренировочную и до ночи гриндить компет или пересматривать прошлые игры, не хотелось вцепиться зубами во врага и рвать-рвать-рвать на куски. Нет, внутри него были абсолютные тишина и пустота, идеальное отсутствие чувств. Его мозг, измученный игрой, просто отказывался воспринимать хоть что-нибудь. В последнем раунде для Чихуна не осталось ничего, кроме игры. Его команда, разноцветные и громкие трибуны Близзард-Арены, весь чёртов жаркий Эл-Эй — всё это исчезло, не оставив после себя ничего. Нервное напряжение достигло предела, а потом всё стихло, осталось лишь спокойствие и какая-то особенная ясность. Это точно была одна из лучших его игр — и всё равно они проиграли.

«Поражение» вспыхнуло на экране — такие знакомые буквы, к которым впервые за долгое время Чихун остался совсем равнодушен. На автомате он пожал руки ребятам из Фили, на автомате позволил увести себя со сцены, а потом усадить в машину и забрать домой. Он догадывался, что ему нужно было поесть, но голода не чувствовал. Он был пустой белой комнатой, из которой хозяева вынесли весь хлам, копившийся там два десятка лет.

Тогда он проснулся посреди ночи — просто открыл глаза и понял, что уже не заснёт. Он перевернулся на другой бок: к его удивлению Мингю не спал, а сидел в кровати, прислонившись спиной к стене. В руке он держал телефон, от которого тонкой тенью тянулся провод наушников — Мингю покачивал головой в такт музыке, и хотя до Чихуна доносился слабый отзвук игравшего трека, он не мог понять, что это была за песня.

Шторы были неплотно прикрыты — в щель между ними просачивался сероватый лунный свет, и от него лицо Мингю казалось непривычно бледным и грустным. Как странно было видеть его без тени улыбки, без озорства в глазах — это казалось чем-то неправильным, противоестественным… Нет, с внезапной ясностью подумал Чихун, проблема не в этом. Это Чихун придумал себе простой и понятый образ Мингю, который, хоть и имел отношение к реальности, едва ли мог сравниться с оригиналом.

Этот Мингю, тихий и задумчивый, нравился Чихуну ничуть не меньше.

— Хён?

Чихун вздрогнул. Он даже не понял, в какой момент Мингю заметил, что он проснулся.

— Привет, — севшим со сна голосом отозвался Чихун. От пристального взгляда Мингю хотелось то ли скрыться, то ли вскрыться.

Он натянул одеяло под самый подбородок.

— Отдохнул? — спросил Мингю и тоже потянул одеяло вверх, неосознанно повторив жест Чихуна. — Ты вчера так быстро ушёл, я даже не успел… — он замолк, так и не закончив свою мысль.

Чихун осторожно кивнул.

— Мне кажется, мой проц вчера не выдержал, — попытался пошутить он, и сам ужаснулся, насколько кринжово это звучало. — Мы вчера хорошо сыграли. Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть.

Мингю не ответил — только едва-едва приподнялись в улыбке уголки его губ.

Долгую минуту они провели в молчании, нарушаемом лишь гудением кондиционера.

— Слушай, хён, — начал Мингю, и Чихун весь внутренне сжался, приготовился к обороне. — Я перегнул палку тогда. Прости. Мне надо было нормально спросить, чего ты хочешь, а не вот так. У меня просто голова перестала работать в тот момент. Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя некомфортно, — сказал Мингю, и от каждого его слова что-то в Чихуне безвозвратно умирало.

— Мингю, что ты вообще—

— Я даже не уверен, что ты хотел секса со мной. Я просто сделал так, как хотелось мне, даже не убедившись, что мы с тобой на одной волне, — его голос дрогнул, надломился, будто Мингю едва находил в себе силы говорить.

Значит, вот как ощущается, когда тебе разбивают сердце?

Чихун сморгнул набежавшие на глаза слёзы. В груди жгло — от тоски, от нежности, от желания оказаться рядом с Мингю и поцеловать его.

— Всё не так, окей? — сказал он, сглотнув тяжёлый ком в горле. — Я хочу тебя, слышишь? Я просто… — он запнулся, не сумев пересилить себя и наконец сказать то, что так беспокоило его всё это время.

— Тогда в чём дело, хён? — спросил Мингю. Что-то в его голосе изменилось, стало острым и холодным, словно лезвие. Ох. Это что-то новенькое.

Ну же, Ли Чихун. Просто открой свой злой рот и скажи правду. Мингю точно не из тех людей, кто мог бы его осудить за что-то подобное, правда?

Чихун чувствовал, как запылали от стыда щёки. Господи, почему же так сложно.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и на одном дыхании выпалил:

— Уменяникогданикогонебыло.

Мингю растерянно моргнул. Его рот размяк, словно фигура, сделанная из песка, и приоткрылся. Чихун видел кромку его белых зубов и кончики сильно выступающих клыков. Что-то странное творилось с лицом Мингю — оно как-то разом потупело, стало нелепым и _реальным_.

С нарастающим ужасом Чихун понял, что Мингю возбуждён.

— Хён, — выдохнул Мингю то ли с осуждением, то ли с благоговением. — Ты из-за этого испугался, хён.

Он смотрел на Чихуна абсолютно счастливым и неверящим взглядом.

— Я не испугался, — огрызнулся Чихун, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Мингю был прав. — Я просто не был готов, окей? Мне нужно было время!

Он сложил руки на груди, пытаясь принять чуть более устрашающий вид. Мингю только покачал головой. Он смотрел на Чихуна так, будто увидел что-то очень миленькое.

— А сейчас? Что ты думаешь сейчас? — мягко спросил Мингю. Чихун прижал ладонь к уху — оно казалось обжигающе горячим.

Он правда не знал, как объяснить всё то, что происходило у него в голове. Панический страх всего нового и незнакомого мучил его всё время, пробираясь своими холодными щупальцами во все сферы его жизни. Чихун ведь правда хотел Мингю — до ноющих губ и стояков в неподходящее время. Он в принципе не мог смотреть на Мингю слишком долго — в голове сразу же появлялись _картинки_ , настолько провокационного характера, что он физически ощущал, как расходятся от него волны адского стыда. И все эти _картинки_ , фантазии, сны ужасно плохо сочетались с реальностью, в которой Чихун был нервным девственником, который не умел вести себя с людьми и фатально боялся любых форм близости.

— Я бы хотел попробовать, — прошептал Чихун. Он сам не мог поверить тому, что сказал это вслух. И всё же самая важная и постыдная часть так и осталась недосказанной. Мингю вообще не обязательно было знать, что от одной мысли о нём у Чихуна слабели колени. Сказать такое было бы равносильно признанию—

— Что бы ты хотел попробовать? Что тебе нравится? Я хочу сделать тебе приятно, — Мингю подался вперёд, будто едва сдерживался от того, чтобы броситься к Чихуну. Его глаза горели. — Ты пробовал что-то сам?

Чихун издал страдальческий стон и закрыл лицо руками. С каким пор его жизнь превратилась… в _это_.

— Пожалуйста, давай не будет об этом, — проскулил Чихун, и Мингю рассмеялся. Тихо скрипнула кровать, шлёпнули босые ноги по полу. Мингю опустился на кровать рядом с Чихуном и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Я надеюсь, что со временем тебе станет проще обсуждать со мной такие вещи, — сказал Мингю, поглаживая Чихуна по спине и плечам. — До тебя так тяжело добраться, хён.

— Я здесь, — недовольно отозвался Чихун, хотя прекрасно понимал, что имел в виду Мингю. Как сложно было побороть эту старую привычку — говорить не то, что думаешь на самом деле, словно искренность была чем-то уродливым или преступным.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — спросил Мингю предельно серьёзно, и Чихун, неожиданно засмущавшись, коротко кивнул.

Мингю довольно хмыкнул и наклонился к нему, навалился на него своим огромным горячим телом, прижался к чихуновым губам своими. Как Чихун страшно скучал по этому…

Ему было жарко и головокружительно хорошо. Мингю просто целовал его — уверенно и неторопливо, но этого хватало, чтобы Чихун почувствовал себя абсолютно разбитым, развороченным, вывернутым наизнанку.

Чёртов Ким Мингю…

— Я опять увлёкся, — пробормотал Мингю, наконец отстранившись спустя несколько минут. Он сел на кровати и уже собрался встать, чтобы вернуться к себе, но Чихун вцепился в его запястье.

— Останься ещё немного, — попросил Чихун. Мингю бросил на него долгий, нечитаемый взгляд, а потом подвинул Чихуна к стене, чтобы самому забраться к нему под одеяло. Кровать по-хорошему была маловата для них двоих, но Чихун прижался к Мингю, притёрся лицом к его груди и довольно вздохнул, когда почувствовал, как Мингю обнял его за плечи.

В это мгновение Чихун был в абсолютной безопасности. Даже он сам больше не мог себе навредить.

Они снова вернулись к той фазе, когда едва могли держать свои руки при себе. Стоило остаться наедине, как Чихун инстинктивно тянулся к Мингю, искал его прикосновений и поцелуев. Было так просто сдаться и шагнуть в эту пропасть. В эти минуты голова не работала от слова совсем, все мысли заглушались грохотом сердца. Чихун пытался не думать о том, что всё это значит — что это говорит о нём. В кои-то веки он разрешил себе расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

Ладно, может быть, не совсем расслабиться. По молчаливой договорённости они всё так же делали вид, что между ними ничего нет, что они просто тиммейты, которые с переменным успехом терпят друг друга. Эта игра давалась Чихуну неожиданно легко. Куда хуже он переносил моменты, когда Мингю, утащив его в очередной безлюдный угол, внимательно заглядывал ему в лицо, словно пытался убедиться, что между ними всё в порядке и он на самом деле…

Они так и не занялись сексом — во время стейджа не было ни времени, ни сил даже на разговоры об этом. В плохие дни Чихун разрешал себе подрочить перед сном, в особенно плохие — подрочить как утром, так и вечером. Кто бы мог подумать, что игры могут требовать столько ресурсов — даже его родители до сих пор считали, что Чихун просто развлекается целыми днями. От скримов, разборов прошедших матчей и обсуждений будущих игр страшно болела голова, но Чихун чувствовал себя до странного спокойным, почти счастливым. Он был на своём месте.

В пятницу закончили тренировку поздно. Усталые и сонные ребята лениво выползали из-за компов, кто-то сладко зевал, кто-то потягивался, в тщетной попытке размять затёкшие конечности.

Чихун не торопился — переглядывался с Мингю, который размеренно протирал мониторы специальной салфеткой. Сегодня он был в огромном худи с лого команды — у всех ребят были такие, и Чихун по себе знал, какие они были мягкие и уютные. Ужасно хотелось, чтобы Мингю его обнял.

Они остались одни в комнате — было тихо, только тихо жужжал включенный компьютер Чихуна. Атмосфера была… странная. Будто что-то вот-вот должно было произойти, и они оба жадно ждали этого момента и, может, немного страшились его.

— Чихун-хён, — позвал Мингю негромко, и Чихун послушно подошёл к нему. Мингю неторопливо поворачивался на своём стуле то в одну, то в другую сторону. Чихун с удивлением понял, что он нервничает.

— Что это был за рес на Анубисе? — спросил Чихун в отчаянной попытке заполнить паузу.

Мингю заулыбался.

— Я был уверен, что у меня получится, честно. Даже я иногда делаю ошибки. Надеюсь, ты сможешь меня простить, — он взял Чихуна за руку и потянул на себя. Чихун неловко навалился на него грудью и упёрся рукой в край стола, чтобы не потерять равновесие окончательно.

— Будет тяжело, но я попытаюсь, — отозвался Чихун, а потом тихо ойкнул, когда Мингю одним сильным движением затащил его к себе на колени. Стул жалобно скрипнул под ними — в конце концов Чихун не был дюймовочкой. Будет смешно, если они его правда сломают…

Мингю привычным уже движением положил ладонь ему на шею, потянул на себя. «Ну же» прочитал по его губам Чихун и послушно подался вперёд, прижимаясь к его рту своим. Словно по щелчку возбуждение волной тепла разлилось по всему телу. Чихун запустил пальцы в волосы Мингю, несильно потянул, и тот шумно выдохнул в поцелуй.

Чихун чувствовал бедром его твёрдый член. Даже не верилось, что Мингю хотел его, Чихуна, из всех людей. Это было слишком похоже на сон.

Чихун потёрся о его член — какой же он был горячий, даже через одежду. Мелькнула в голове абсолютно дикая, пьянящая мысль: я хочу ему отсосать. Чихун представил член Мингю у себя во рту, почти почувствовал, насколько нежной и солоноватой должна быть его кожа. Чихун не видел Мингю абсолютно голым, но фантазия работала отлично. Можно было бы взять его за щеку, облизать от основания до самой головки, можно было бы насадиться на него горлом… Чихун застонал в поцелуй, и Мингю, потревоженный этим звуком, крепче сжал пальцы у него на бёдрах.

Наверное, Чихун бы мог кончить вот так, без каких-либо лишний движений. Хватило бы того, что Мингю обнимал его, мял его задницу в ладонях, целовал его за ухом. Чихун дрожал и задыхался от захлёстывавших его эмоций. Мучительно хотелось, чтобы Мингю до него дотронулся — и плевать, что они были в тренировочной, в которую в любую минуту мог кто-то зайти. Возбуждение граничило с отчаянием, граничило со страхом — только бы Мингю не отпускал его, только бы побыл рядом ещё немного. Это были незнакомые Чихуну эмоции, и их сила выбивала его колеи. Никогда ещё он не чувствовал себя таким бесшабашным, безумным, начисто лишившимся рассудка.

— Мингю… — всхлипнул Чихун, вцепившись в его плечи. Мингю смотрел на него остекленевшим взглядом, будто он был и не здесь вообще, а переживал что-то вроде транса.

Что-то щёлкнуло — Чихун услышал этот звук краем уха, но лишь через пару секунд до него дошло, что это был дверной замок. Чихун крупно вздрогнул, ещё не испытывая панику, но уже предвкушая её, и повернул голову к двери: на пороге комнаты с нелепым выражением лица застыл Сокмин. Он казался испуганным и смущённым одновременно — его лицо покрыли неровные пятна румянца.

— Сорян, я не вовремя, — пробормотал Сокмин, но не попытался уйти, только стоял, будто прикованный к месту.

Сокмин, не стой столбом, нервно пошутил про себя Чихун, но вслух ничего не сказал. Сердце билось в глотке.

— По крайней мере теперь всё встало на свои места, — добавил Сокмин. Он всегда становился отвратительно болтливым, когда нервничал — хотя он и в обычные дни болтал, не затыкаясь, в этом они с Сунёном были похожи.

Чихун, наконец опомнившись, торопливо слез с Мингю и отошёл от него на добрые полтора метра.

Только бы Сокмин заткнулся, только бы он молчал. Вся эта ситуация была такой унизительной, что Чихуну хотелось сдохнуть. Он сам был во всём этом виноват, не надо было ничего начинать с Мингю, лучше бы собачился с ним и дальше—

— Я никому не скажу, что вы встречаетесь, — сказал Сокмин, словно намеренно делая всё только хуже.

Мы не встречаемся, приготовился огрызнуться Чихун, но почувствовал на себе взгляд Мингю и повернулся к нему. Нельзя было не прочитать немой вопрос в его глазах — хотя Чихун очень старался. Откуда в нём было столько этих громких нежных эмоций? Чихун шумно выдохнул, позволил плечам безвольно опуститься, будто сдался, будто не видел смысла больше держать оборону.

Он перевёл взгляд на Сокмина.

— Неважно. Всё в порядке.

Может, ему показалось, но Мингю выдохнул тихое «хён» себе под нос. Чихун боялся даже смотреть в его сторону. Уши горели от смущения, но Чихун чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно. Конец света не наступил, земля не разверзлась под ним, открыв проход в ад.

Сокмин выглядел так, будто собирался добавить ещё что-то, но в итоге передумал. Чихун был благодарен ему за это.

— Окей. Доброй ночи, — сказал Сокмин и неловко помахал на прощание перед тем, как скрыться за дверью. Наверное, из всех троих именно Сокмин больше всех чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке в этой ситуации — Чихун позволил себе немного позлорадствовать по этому поводу.

Он устало опустился на стул и растёр пальцами ноющие виски. Вся эта ситуация больше походила на сцену из фильма, а не на то, что могло бы произойти в жизни Чихуна. Он всегда считал себя скучным человеком, который изо всех сил старался вести максимально скучное существование. И где он сейчас?..

Мингю подъехал к нему на стуле, стукнулся коленями о колени Чихуна.

— Хён, ты как? — спросил он, склонившись ближе. Его лицо казалось нежным и беспокойным — Чихун так хотел его поцеловать.

— Мне кажется, что я сделал какую-то глупость, — сказал Чихун и тоже подался вперёд к Мингю. Расстояние между их лицами можно было измерить несколькими сантиметрами.

— Это плохо? — спросил Мингю. Он закусил губу, нахмурился — такое сосредоточенное выражение тоже нравилось Чихуну. Что уж там — ему ужасно нравился Мингю, и он жил с этой мыслью с той секунды, когда в первый раз разглядел его лицо в полумраке кухни.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Чихун. — Я даже рад этому.

Прятаться смысла не было — да и, если честно, не особо хотелось. Чихун был уверен, что все были в курсе — все прекрасно знали, что они с Мингю встречаются, как бы странно это ни звучало. Это никогда не обсуждалось — во всяком случае не в присутствии Чихуна, и в целом это его устраивало. Ничего не изменилось — ребята относились к нему так же, как и раньше, а Мингю вызывал в Чихуне чередующиеся приступы раздражения и нежности.

Было здорово. Лето плавно подходило к концу — дни были рыжими, безветренными, почти киношными. Стейдж закончился — они вновь съехали на четвёртое место, но у них ещё были все шансы дорваться до финала. Двухнедельный перерыв казался незаслуженными каникулами — Чихун так привык пахать до предела, что сейчас плохо понимал, чем себя занять.

Командой они съездили в Диснейлэнд — Чихун до этого никогда не бывал в парках развлечений, и никому бы не признался, насколько его захватила мысль об этой поездке. По дороге туда ребята обсуждали свои любимые диснеевские мультфильмы, и Чихун с удивлением понял, что все мультфильмы, которые он просмотрел за свои двадцать с мелочью лет, были про принцесс.

Было шумно и многолюдно, в глазах рябило от пёстрых красок. Хансоль безбожно флиртовал с актёрами и пел с ними песни, БуСокСун потратили пару зарплат в магазине сувениров. Старшие хёны поначалу ещё пытались как-то упорядочить творившийся вокруг хаос, но потом сдались — Чонхан заставил Сынчоля устроить ему получасовую фотосессию на фоне цветочной композиции, оправдывая это тем, что он давно не обновлял Инстаграм и ему нужно приличное фото.

Мингю неожиданно заинтересовался стендом с аквагримом — несколько долгих минут он просто мялся рядом, зачарованно наблюдая, как художница рисует что-то условно кошачье на лице светловолосой девчушки, а потом не выдержал и с горящими глазами попросил нарисовать ему _бабочку_ на щеке. Может быть, в эту секунду Чихун издал что-то похожее на задушенный писк, но никто не сможет этого доказать, окей?

Было так удобно притереться к Мингю, пока они стояли в очереди. Чихун самому себе казался ребёнком, который пришёл на выходных в парк со своим огромным грозным родителем. Глупости, конечно, но он всё равно чувствовал себя таким… защищённым. Мингю брал его за руку и вёл за собой, лавируя в потоке людей, или мягко подталкивал, положив ладонь Чихуну между лопаток. Иногда он приобнимал Чихуна за плечи — в такие моменты хотелось утащить его в максимально безлюдный угол и целовать, пока не устанут губы.

Конечно, они прокатились на самых высоких американских горках — Чихун сидел, вжавшись в сидение и тихо молился, а Мингю радостно улюлюкал у него над ухом. На колесо обозрения забрались ближе к вечеру, когда загорелась подсветка и парк превратился во что-то абсолютно волшебное. Было странно понимать, что это место на самом деле существует.

Сынкван в какой-то момент начал стрим и устроил чату подробную экскурсию по парку. Сунён то и дело влезал в кадр, чтобы поделиться своим бесценным мнением на адской смеси корейского и английского — это было даже хуже конглиша, на котором обычно разговаривал Хансоль.

Совсем стемнело — люди превратились в бесконечный поток теней, только иногда чьё-то лицо попадало в цветное пятно света. Играла лёгкая музыка, неподалёку кто-то истошно, со вкусом кричал. У Чихуна развязались шнурки на кроссовке — он отошёл в сторону, чтобы завязать их обратно, а когда выпрямился вновь, понял, что ребята куда-то ушли. Он попрыгал на месте в попытке разглядеть светлую чонханову макушку впереди, но безрезультатно. Грудь сдавило паникой — пусть Чихун и понимал, что это не конец света, было неожиданно тревожно. Тени сгустились, дети с разрисованными лицами напоминали крошечных демонят. Чихуну уже давно вышел из детского возраста, но, кажется, его страхи остались прежними.

Чихун потянулся к карману кофты, но телефона в нём не нашлось. Точно, он же отдал его Мингю, перед тем как прокатиться на американских горках. Чихун досадливо цыкнул. Искать кого-то в огромном парке в темноте — это, конечно, сомнительное удовольствие. Утешало лишь то, что ребята вряд ли успеют далеко уйти, прежде чем заметят, что Чихун не с ними.

А заметят ли, шевельнулась в мозгу больная колючая мысль.

Чихуну не нужен был психотерапевт, чтобы понимать откуда у него появляются эти мысли. Он так страшно боялся одиночества и, чтобы никто не смог разбить ему сердце, упорно отталкивал людей, проявлявших к нему какие-то тёплые чувства. Но стоило остаться одному, как его охватывал этот тихий парализующий страх — страх остаться забытым и никому не нужным.

Они найдутся — в этом не было сомнений, но сердце Чихуна всё равно жалобно и нервно трепетало в груди.

Рядом нашёлся небольшой фонтан — Чихун опустился на каменный бортик, опоясывающий его, и опустил кончики пальцев в прохладную воду. На дне фонтана тускло блестели монеты. Заурчало в животе — Чихун и не заметил, когда успел проголодаться. Он видел кафе неподалёку, но его кошелёк тоже остался у Мингю, так что приходилось терпеть.

Часов Чихун с собой не брал, поэтому понять, сколько прошло времени было просто невозможно. Наверное, как-то так и ощущается дереализация — Чихуну казалось, что он постепенно утрачивал какую-либо связь со своим телом, этим шумным парком и тёплой ночью. Он словно наблюдал за собой со стороны, и не понимал, что это маленький встрёпанный человек делает здесь совсем один. Мимо проплывали потоки людей — Чихун перестал различать их лица, но слышал голоса и смех, в какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что кто-то говорил по-корейски, и он в надежде вскинул голову, но это оказалась молодая пара, которая прошла мимо, крепко держась за руки.

Как же хотелось увидеть Мингю. Чихун противился этой мысли, но всё же сдался и признал это. Он бы многое бы отдал за то, чтобы Мингю оказался рядом и обнял его. Несмотря на все внутренние бури и буйствующие гормоны, Чихуну всегда было спокойней, когда он был с Мингю.

В какой-то момент к нему подлетело двое мальчишек лет тринадцати-четырнадцати, не старше, оба ужасно похожие друг на друга очень светлыми глазами и волосами цвета соломы. Чихун даже не сразу понял, что они обращались к нему — а когда понял, едва ли что-то смог разобрать. По ушам била музыка и шум толпы, да и в принципе у Чихуна всегда было неважно с аудированием. Кажется, что за последние несколько лет всё, что он выучил на английском — это мемы и ругательства.

Он вздрогнул, когда услышал до боли знакомое слово. «Overwatch» выдохнул один из ребят, и чихуново сердце пропустило удар.

Даже его английского хватило, чтобы понять следующую фразу.

— Ты очень круто играешь. Хочу играть как ты.

Чихун глуповато моргнул.

— Спасибо, — отозвался он. Он так разнервничался, что его трясло. Заплетающимся языком он добавил: — Только не забывай про сон и еду.

Мальчишки заулыбались, зазубоскалили. В них было столько энергии — Чихун с удивлением понял, что когда-то он и сам был таким, но со временем выдохся, истрепался. Он боялся этих детей и страшно им завидовал. Может быть, ему бы хотелось вернуться в прошлое и снова побыть тем придурком, который прогуливал школу, чтобы поиграть с друзьями в компьютерном клубе.

Они не видели в нём человека — Чихун не знал, почему так подумал, но был уверен, что так всё и есть. Для этих чистеньких американских мальчишек он навсегда останется только картинкой на экране. Они будут называть его «Вузи», болеть за него в матчах, но всё это не будет иметь никакого отношения к нему, Ли Чихуну.

Больше они ничего сказать не успели — за плечами мальчиков появились две такие же светлоглазые фигуры, только волосы у их отца были чуть темней. Они вежливо извинились за то, что их сыновья потревожили Чихуна, и поулыбались на чихуново «итсокей».

Было совсем темно, небо казалось густо-синим. Звёзд не было, только горели у горизонта далёкие огни аттракционов. Всё это было похоже на огромную хеллоуинскую вечеринку, на которую Чихун пришёл в костюме труса.

— Хён!

Сначала Чихун подумал, что ему показалось. Он даже не дёрнулся, будто про себя уже смирился с тем, что навсегда останется забытым здесь. Самому было стыдно за своё ребячество, но Чихун так долго сдерживал свои эмоции, что, дав им всего раз вырваться на свободу, уже не мог совладать с ними.

— Чихуни-хён, — позвал Мингю совсем близко, и Чихун наконец позволил себе поднять голову.

Бабочка на щеке, тонкая линия напряжённых губ, какое-то странное ожидание во взгляде. Мингю волновался за него, внезапно понял Чихун, но так и не разобрался с тем, что чувствовал по этому поводу.

Мингю опустился рядом с ним на каменный бортик и порывисто обнял Чихуна. Его рука мягко прошлась по чихуновым волосам, и тот наконец позволил себе расслабиться и прижаться щекой к груди Мингю. От него пахло сладкой ватой и немного потом — день был жаркий, и даже сейчас грудь сжимало от духоты.

— Я так хочу тебя поцеловать, — пробормотал Мингю Чихуну в макушку.

Тот только тихо хмыкнул, прикрыв глаза. Он бы мог просидеть так вечно. Ничто не имело значения, когда его обнимал Мингю. Чихун был надёжно спрятан от всего мира, от его опасностей и тревог.

— Когда мы вернёмся домой, — начал Чихун, но губы пересохли, и ему пришлось их облизнуть, чтобы продолжить говорить, — останься со мной.

Он чувствовал взгляд Мингю кожей, и не рискнул поднять голову. Эти слова и так выжали из него ту немногую решимость, которая помещалась в его низкорослом теле. Мингю так просто разводил его на откровенность. Чихун самому себе казался игроком из бронзы, оказавшимся один на один против Грандмастера.

Мингю отвёл его к остальным ребятам — притихшие, усталые, они доедали бургеры, купленные в соседней закусочной. Вместе они сделали несколько общих фото, на память, как сказал Сынкван, и почему-то Чихун был до глубины поражён этим незнакомым ему ранее концептом. Никогда раньше у него было желания оставить какой-то момент у себя в памяти, тем более запечатлеть его как что-то условно-материальное. Он не понимал людей, которые привозили с собой из поездок бесполезные сувениры — уродливые футболки, магниты, открытки, и только сегодня понял, как это работает. Сердце, казалось, вот-вот запоёт дрожащим нервным голосом — так Чихуну было хорошо с ними, так Чихун был счастлив.

Домой добирались в тишине — все слишком выдохлись за день. Чихун сидел рядом с Мингю, и их бёдра были так плотно прижаты друг к другу, будто они в любой момент могли срастись и стать многоликим чудовищем. То и дело Чихун бросал косые взгляды снизу вверх на лицо Мингю, на нежную кожу у него под подбородком, на чуть порозовевшую мочку уха. Чихун хотел бы выразить ему свою привязанность, но слов не находилось, а любые жесты казались слишком простыми и поверхностными.

Он даже не подозревал, что можно испытывать настолько сильные чувства, будто с каждым днём, огромный кулак, державший его сердце, сжимался всё сильнее. Слишком быстро Чихун начал забывать о том, как он жил до Мингю, до его насмешливого голоса и улыбки, и не хотел задумываться о том, как будет жить, когда всё это закончится. Он был уверен, каким бы потрясающим ни было это время, они расстанутся очень скоро — из-за чихуновой глупости или упрямства, а может, их просто разведёт в разные стороны жизнь. Чихун начал готовить себя к этому с самого начала — нет, ещё раньше, когда он впервые понял, что ему никогда не захочется поцеловать девушку, хотя прекрасно знал, что всего времени в мире не хватит, чтобы встретить расставание и выйти из него целым и невредимым.

Мингю разворошил его сердце, занял его голову — Чихун мог лишь догадываться о том, насколько сильно будет болеть всё то сырое и нежное, что он так старательно прятал от других все эти годы.

И всё равно — он не жалел ни секунды, он просто не мог жалеть о Мингю.

Свет в салоне машины был выключен, лишь фонари у края дороги, порой успевали уронить рыжеватое пятно света на чьё-нибудь лицо. На задних сидениях тихо похрапывал Сокмин, из наушников Хансоля доносилось что-то нежное и очень американское. На секунду Чихун представил себя героем фильма или книги, но так и не смог понять, как скоро должны были начаться титры.

Мингю за руку отвёл его в спальню, помог раздеться между поцелуями. По очереди они приняли душ, и Чихун, нервный и усталый, с головой забрался под одеяло. С тихим скрипом прогнулся матрас рядом с ним, горячая ладонь легла на его плечо. Чихуну казалось, что он давно уже был вне пространства и времени, и на самом деле его затянуло в какую-то параллельную вселенную, в которой всё было громче и ярче. Если бы он умел писать песни, а не только оскорбления в чате, то написал бы целый альбом о том, как всё в нём дрожит и взрывается фейерверками, стоит Мингю просто протянуть к нему руку.

Мингю откинул край одеяла с его головы и наклонился к Чихуну, чтобы поцеловать его — лоб, щёки, губы. Чихун прикрыл глаза — казалось, что по его лицу скользят тёплые солнечные лучи.

Первый секс был похож на конец света, был похож на ночной кошмар. Был похож на всё, чего Чихун хотел, но боялся. Мингю так старательно пытался забраться ему под кожу и, надо же, это всё-таки ему удалось, в самом буквальном смысле. Чихун то кусал губы, то зажимал рот руками — всё казалось, что их услышат. Кровать скрипела, всё казалось что кто-то, несмотря на поздний час, бродил по коридору, пальцы Мингю двигались туда-сюда с неожиданно громким хлюпающим звуком.

Чихун так и не кончил — испугался. Мингю никак это не прокомментировал, только завернул дрожащего Чихуна в одеяло и спрятал в своих объятиях. Было головокружительно хорошо, было тошно. Измученный мозг отказывался принимать сигналы, посылаемые ему напряжённым, так и не дождавшимся разрядки телом.

— В следующий раз не останавливайся, — сказал Чихун. Или я никогда не решусь закончить начатое, добавил он про себя. Без упрямства Мингю, без его тихой, но уверенной заботы Чихун бы никогда не справился с самим собой.

Мингю кивнул и коснулся губами его виска — от этого простого и маленького жеста у Чихуна заныло сердце. Он прикрыл глаза, с удивлением поняв, что к ним подступили слёзы. Горло жгло — там притаились тяжёлые горячие слова, которые Чихун ещё пытался проглотить.

Чихун всегда подозревал, что влюблённость будет горькой на вкус.

Наверное, это были лучшие месяцы в жизни Чихуна. Никогда он ещё не чувствовал себя таким окрылённым, таким _собой_. Он тренировался как проклятый, он выкладывался во время трансляций, он, словно обезумев, двигался вперёд. Казалось, что никто и ничто уже не смогут его остановить. У него была лучшая команда, лучшая семья — и, судя по количеству новых фанатов, это замечали все вокруг. Они начали активно вести свой YouTube-канал, где делали всякие челленджи и скетчи, постили гайды, а также записи с их разговорами во время матчей. Чихун нашёл в себе абсолютное внезапное увлечение эдитингом и мог часами резать отснятый материал, чтобы потом собрать из клипов цельное видео.

В какой-то момент Сынкван собрал пять тысяч зрителей во время стрима, и они всей их огромной шумной командой ворвались к нему в комнату, чтобы поздравить его. Сынкван сопливо и уродливо плакал, Сокмин хохотал и прижимал его к себе. Чихун, хоть и стоял чуть в стороне, в кои-то веки не чувствовал себя чужим — он был с ними, по-настоящему был с ними в тот момент.

Чихун позволил себе расслабиться — позволил себе забыть, что хорошее не может длиться вечно. Ничто не предвещало беды, да в общем-то ничего плохого так и не произошло, но в голове Чихуна именно конец ноября стал отправной точкой, началом конца.

Ажиотаж, вызванный появлением Лиги, давно поутих, зрительский онлайн был стабильным. Несколько команд, стартовавших в топе, со временем съехали вниз таблицы, открыв дорогу командам, от которых никто не ждал ничего особенного. Шанхай, оправившись от бесконечной серии лузстриков, словно поезд нёсся вперёд, сметая всё на своём пути, — Чихун правда боялся, что Сеул проиграет им, но всё же они вырвали победу со счётом три к двум.

В свободное время Чихун пробовал играть на хитсканах — так, чтобы пофаниться. Ему бы пришлось потратить безумное количество времени, чтобы хоть немного приблизиться к уровню хитскан-игроков в Лиге.

Он всё ещё часто играл дуо с Мингю — вдвоём они неизменно забирались в топ-100, и Сунён, мерзко хихикая, говорил, что Чихуна бустят. Их отношения вне игр постепенно менялись, обретая какую-то более осмысленную и чёткую форму. Рядом с Мингю Чихун чувствовал себя одновременно очень взрослым и по-детски глупым, но со временем научился мириться с этим ощущением. Мингю всегда был с ним нежен — когда подшучивал над ним, когда сгребал Чихуна в охапку и прижимал к себе, когда втрахивал скулящего Чихуна в кровать. Иногда Чихун срывался и просил быть с ним грубее, просил взять его и уничтожить, и Мингю, пусть и слушался, но всегда останавливался у самой грани, словно знал предел Чихуна намного лучше, чем он сам.

Мингю брал его за руку на людях, и Чихун не пытался вырвать ладонь из его пальцев.

Кто бы мог подумать, что спустя все эти годы, проведённые в ненависти к самому себе, он всё-таки сможет принять эту часть своей жизни. Иногда он останавливался перед зеркалом и разглядывал себя, тихо повторяя себе под нос:

— Ли Чихун, двадцать три года, киберспортсмен, гей.

Всё встало на свои места.

Когда GOATS впервые появились в Лиге, никто не придал этому большого значения. В конце концов в игре постоянно менялась мета, люди придумывали самые разные композиции — какие-то из них задерживались, какие-то почти сразу забывались. В разное время они играли то дайв, то десбол, то чиз, в этом не было ничего особенного. Очень скоро ему пришлось изменить своё мнение — команды разбивались о GOATS, словно о каменную стену, и фавориты публики оказывались втоптанными в грязь. Первое время они ещё пытались импровизировать, потом придумывать хитровыебанные тактики, но в конечном итоге всё свелось к тому, что лучше всего GOATS контрились… другими GOATS.

Чихуна не особо радовала перспектива просиживать штаны на скамейке запасных, но в целом это не казалось ему таким уж гнетущим. У него появилось гораздо больше свободного времени, поскольку его участие в тренировках теперь было минимальным, в отличие от бедняги Вону, которого пересадили с дпсов на Зарю. Надо сказать, что даже без большого опыта игры на танках уже совсем скоро Вону начал демонстрировать впечатляющие результаты. Чихун как-то поделился этой мыслью с Мингю, когда они перед сном обсуждали прошедшую тренировку, и тот согласился.

— Мне кажется, Вону скучно — всё-таки он играет куда меньше, чем ты, Хансоль или Скупс-хён, — сказал Мингю, задумчиво почёсывая голую пятку. Чихуну засмотрелся на его ноги — захотелось проверить боялся ли Мингю щекотки. — А сейчас у него есть возможность выучить что-то новое и наконец показать себя.

Чихун тихо фыркнул.

— Я уже и забыл, какой же он трайхард.

Мингю лениво и довольно заулыбался — Чихуну сразу захотелось его поцеловать.

— Мы тут все такие в Лиге, нет? — спросил Мингю.

Чихун пожал плечами.

— Наверное. Я бы точно на одном таланте далеко не уехал.

— Надеюсь, что тебя скоро снова начнут выпускать в матчи, — мягко сказал Мингю. — Я хочу играть с тобой, хён.

Чихун закусил губу, пряча улыбку. Его сердце пело, пело глупые песни о любви.

Тогда всё казалось таким простым и несерьёзным. Чихун думал, что это затянется на пару месяцев максимум — в конце концов Близзард и сами видели силу GOATS и всё чаще заводили разговоры о нерфах. Два месяца, три, и как-то незаметно они почти добрались до полугода. Чихун мог пересчитать на пальцах все разы, когда ему довелось выйти на арену за это время. Если вычесть из этого шоу-матчи, оставалось всего ничего.

Ему понадобилось неоправданно много времени, чтобы просто признаться себе, что его это тяготит. Он так стремился в Лигу, так стремился к вершине, но в конечном итоге застрял где-то закулисами, ещё не забытый, но уже не особо нужный. Он так и не взял титул MVP в прошлом сезоне, и знал, что не возьмёт и в этом.

Трансляции Лиги он смотрел без интереса, так, словно это было лишь частью его работы, а не его увлечением. Всё чаще он чувствовал отголоски чего-то, смутно напоминающего отвращение. Ему было скучно — он не мог играть из-за GOATS и не мог смотреть игры из-за GOATS. Все матчи выглядели одинаково, а победитель определялся в те доли секунды, когда кто-то принимал решение сдать очередную ульту или нет. Даже во время повсеместного дайва Чихун не испытывал такого отторжения — там всегда находился какой-то простор для фантазии, были зрелищные клинки или бомбы, решавшие исход всего матча.

Аудитории это тоже не нравилось. Рейтинги Лиги снижались, регулярно всплывали посты, в которых люди жаловались на то, как им надоело смотреть на GOATS. Близзард раз за разом тестировали балансные правки, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы сломать мету.

Самое худшее, что так было не только на про-сцене. Даже в Соревновательном режиме люди играли GOATS — просто потому что хотели выигрывать. Всё чаще Чихун сталкивался с комментариями в стиле «не пикай Генджи, мы играем GOATS», а когда он отказывался брать нужного танка или саппорта, его в лучшем случае называли руинером, в худшем — материли и репортили.

Было тяжело себе в этом признаться, но Чихун всё чаще задумывался о том, что больше не хочет играть в Overwatch. Он лишился своей цели и ориентира, оставшись блуждать в темноте. Ему казалось, что он только занимает чужое место, ведь наверняка нашёлся бы другой человек, который с удовольствием играл бы и GOATS. Чихуну предлагали переучиться на Бригитту, и он серьёзно рассматривал такой вариант, но в конечном итоге понял, что ему это не нужно. Он хотел играть на персонажах, которые были ему дороги — которые дорого ему обошлись. Он провёл в игре тысячи часов, чтобы когда люди слышали его никнейм, они думали «этот парень специалист по проджектайл дпс».

Может, случись GOATS раньше, он бы так не противился этой идее. Что-то в нём поменялось в последнее время — вероятно, во многом благодаря Мингю. Постепенно Чихун приучал себя прислушиваться к собственным ощущениям, а не игнорировать их. Это было мучительно, но Чихуну хотелось верить, что он двигался в правильном направлении.

Конечно, Чонхан первым завёл об этом разговор — Чихун правда не представлял, чем вообще заслужил его в своей жизни. Чонхан порой казался медиатором между чихуновыми мыслями и ртом. Чонхан столько раз вытаскивал из него все тревоги, сомнения и вопросы, просто чтобы Чихуну наконец стало легче. Это была во многом странная дружба, но для Чихуна она была бесценной.

— Могу лишь догадываться о том, как тяжело разочаровываться в том, что любишь, — сказал Чонхан, взяв чихуново лицо в свои аккуратные, ухоженные ладони. — Я думал, что этот перерыв пойдёт тебе на пользу, но, кажется, я ошибся. Я не знаю, как помочь тебе, Чихун-а.

В его голосе было столько нежности и грусти — если бы его слова были бриджем в песне, Чихун бы заслушал эту партию до дыр.

— Всё в порядке. Я знал, на что иду. Киберспорт — не самая постоянная работа. Это не конец света, — вяло отмахнулся Чихун. Ему казалось, что он спорит с самим собой.

— Нет, — покачал головой Чонхан. — Я знаю, как тебе будет лучше — и ты тоже это прекрасно знаешь. Просто я эгоист и не хочу отпускать тебя.

Чихун прикрыл глаза, не в силах больше смотреть в лицо Чонхану — столько там было живого болезненного чувства. В груди болело, словно между рёбер всадили нож и вертели, вертели, вертели…

— Я хочу уйти из команды, — выдохнул Чихун, и эти слова оглушили его, на долгое мгновение лишив его всяких чувств — осталось только блаженная лёгкая пустота.

— Я подниму этот вопрос завтра, — Чонхан заговорил своим специальным голосом менеджера, но от Чихуна не укрылась тихая боль, скрывавшаяся за его словами. Если бы Чихун не разговаривал с ним минуту назад, не чувствовал тепло его ладони у своей щеки, то никогда бы не поверил, что Чонхан и этот странный холодный незнакомец — это один и тот же человек. Чонхан нацепил на лицо маску безразличия, почему-то часто считающегося признаком профессионализма, и Чихун особенно остро почувствовал, что он тоже является лишь частью чонхановой работы.

Чихун знал — всё будет в лучшем виде. Его отпустят без проблем, попрощаются и пожелают удачи в прощальном посте. Мы рады, что нам довелось играть вместе — и всё в таком духе. Не то чтобы Чихун не верил, что так оно есть. Он был страшным дураком и часто закрывал глаза на самые разные вещи, но хотя бы в этом у него сомнений не было — команда правда по-своему любила его.

Кто-то другой займёт его место, его комнату. Кто-то другой заменит его в сердце Мингю. У Чихуна никогда не было иллюзий на этот счёт — по крайней мере ему хотелось в это верить. Раньше он всегда думал, что никогда не окажется в ситуации, где ему придётся выбирать между разбитым сердцем и разбитым сердцем. Он так старался не допустить даже малейшей возможности чего-то подобного — отсекал любые привязанности, упорно пытался выжать, высушить это жалкое подобие души, которое, возможно, скрывалось в нём, двигался к цели — вперёд-вперёд, вцепившись жизни в глотку зубами.

Влюбляться было ужасной идеей, но почему-то Чихун не жалел об этом. Время с Мингю оказалось самым ценным подарком, который он когда-либо получал. Его голос, его смех, его прикосновения. Споры с ним, поцелуи с ним, игры с ним. Мингю — в одном его имени было столько всего, что, казалось, Чихун не выдержит.

Почему-то раньше он всегда представлял, что они расстанутся из-за чихуновой глупости и эгоизма, его злых, неосторожных слов. Мингю просто нужно было больше времени, чтобы разглядеть, что в нём нет ничего особенного, только острые углы и уязвимое, словно кожа на сгибе локтя, эго. Это Мингю должен был отказаться от него — потому что все свои отношения Чихун пытался свести к отрицательному значению. Их общее будущее должно было закончиться, едва начавшись.

Ничего не вышло. Жизнь в который раз смеялась над Чихуном. Когда ему казалось, что он почти сложил этот пазл, кто-то насмешливо встряхивал его, перемешивая детали, и Чихуну приходилось начинать заново.

Больше никому ничего не говорил, и уже два дня спустя Чонхан отвёз его в офис, чтобы разобраться с документами. Он помог Чихуну найти подходящие билеты в Сеул на ближайшее время — Чихун всё ещё с трудом воспринимал мысль, что ему придётся вернуться домой. Он так свыкся с Эл-Эй, что порой казалось, он родился и прожил здесь всю свою жизнь. Когда его самолёт приземлится в Инчоне, кто из него выйдет? Что останется от Чихуна, если он избавится от всего эмоционального багажа, который накопился у него за долгие годы? Уже сейчас знал, что какая-то его часть навсегда останется потерянной в этом жарком солнечном штате.

Не то чтобы он избегал Мингю в те дни — скорее его разрывало между двумя противоречивыми чувствами. Ему то хотелось немедленно порвать любые связи между ними, то наоборот, он не решался отойти от Мингю и жадно впитывал его внимание и заботу. Самому себе он казался ненасытным чудовищем, балансирующим на грани безумия. Что-то вот-вот должно было в нём сломаться, и Чихун ждал своего рейса так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Если бы Мингю попросил его остаться, Чихун бы сдался. Только ради него одного он бы запер все свои амбиции и тревоги куда подальше и закончил бы эту утомительную гонку с самим собой, но Мингю молчал, только изредка бросал долгие нежные взгляды.

Может быть, Чонхан рассказал ему. А может, Мингю понял всё раньше самого Чихуна — в конце концов он всегда слишком легко читал его мысли и чувства.

По вечерам они либо играли, либо занимались сексом — и даже в нём Чихуну виделось что-то невыносимо тоскливое. Мингю был тихим и ласковым и не давал Чихуну спрятать лицо.

— Посмотри на меня, — просил он, и Чихун, к своему ужасу, слушался.

Горло жгло, голова кружилась, где-то внизу живота разрастался горячий клубок то ли возбуждения, то ли тревоги. Чихуну казалось, что он просто заплачет, если Мингю не перестанет смотреть на него такими глазами.

Оргазмом приковывало к кровати — страшно ныли уставшие от напряжения ноги. Чихун хватал ртом воздух и губы Мингю. Потом они засыпали по разным кроватям.

Чихун вернётся домой — побудет немного с родителями, потом снимет свою квартиру и, наверное, продолжит и дальше проводить вечера за играми. Он вернётся к простой и понятной жизни, в которой не будет ни сцены, ни фанатов, ни больших ожиданий. Может быть, он попробует сделать свой YouTube-канал или покоучит Чана — тот хорошо проявлял себя на тир-2 сцене и, если бы не тот факт, что ему ещё не было восемнадцати, его бы уже точно подписала какая-нибудь команда. Можно будет попробовать вернуться в универ, чтобы доучиться последний год, на который у Чихуна когда-то не хватило сил.

Совсем скоро о нём начнут забывать — и, наверное, это к лучшему. Когда-то Чихун загонял себя в бесконечных попытках добраться до вершины, а заодно и сбежать от своих страхов и комплексов. Теперь ему нужно было остановиться и наконец… выдохнуть.

Он вернётся домой, а Мингю продолжит свою киберспортивную карьеру в качестве одного из самых сильных саппортов Лиги. Кто знает, насколько его хватит? Они все знают, как недолго длится подобная слава. Их будет разделять полмира — почти десять тысяч километров между Сеулом и Лос-Анджелесом, тонкая красная линия между двумя точками на карте. Чихун ещё не улетел, но уже чувствовал это расстояние между ними.

В ту ночь он не спал — всё думал о том, как расскажет ребятам. Тайком он уже начал собирать вещи — он пожалел, что делил комнату с Мингю. Не хотелось его тревожить, но Чихун знал, что дальше будет только больнее. Нельзя просто вырезать человека из своей жизни, чтобы осталась только стерильная безболезненная пустота.

Мингю зашевелился в кровати на рассвете — заворочался, засопел. Он сел в постели и первым делом бросил взгляд на Чихуна на другом конце комнаты. Чихун крупно вздрогнул, когда их взгляды встретились.

— Чего ты? — спросил Чихун. Голос был сиплый.

Мингю нервным жестом отбросил волосы с влажного лба.

— Кошмар приснился, — сказал он и почему-то неловко рассмеялся.

Несколько минут они провели в странной, удушливой тишине. Чихун хотел выйти из комнаты, только бы сбежать от этого мучительного ощущения, но не решился. Что-то было в этот момент в Мингю абсолютно сердцедробительное. Нужно было отвернуться от него, но Чихун не нашёл в себе сил отвести глаз.

— Я видел билеты, — сказал Мингю наконец, и сердце Чихуна пропустило удар. Он тяжело сглотнул в тщетной попытке ослабить невидимую удавку на горле.

— Я собирался сказать сегодня, — вяло ответил Чихун. Самому себе он казался рыбой, доживающей последние минуты на нагретом солнце песчаном береге.

Их снова накрыло тишиной, горьким тоскливым молчанием. Чихун сел в кровати, прислонившись спиной к стене и обняв свои колени. Что-то было окончательное в этом моменте, словно смотришь финальную сцену последнего сезона любимого сериала. Не сразу, но до Чихуна дошло, что Мингю плакал — тихо, но не скрываясь, он ронял слёзы на свои руки, комкающие в пальцах край одеяла.

Никогда ещё Чихун не видел его таким — казалось, в этом мире не было ничего, что могло бы сломать Мингю, но в конечном итоге именно Чихун сделал ему больно и плохо. Раньше Чихун часто думал о том, как ненавидит себя, но, нет, всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытывал в ту секунду.

Мингю смешно сопел и то и дело шмыгал носом. Чихун хотел обнять его, но почему-то у него было чувство, что он больше не имеет на это права.

— Прекрати плакать, огромное ты чудовище, — проныл Чихун, и горло сдавило резким безжалостным спазмом. Он зарыдал, жалобно и задушенно, словно раненый зверь. Изо рта Мингю вырвался сдавленный всхлип, и Чихун понял, что это конец, всё пропало, он всё проебал—

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Мингю, и было что-то ироничное в том, что всё закончилось именно этими словами.

— Я знаю, — сказал Чихун, давясь слезами и страшно надеясь, что Мингю услышит в этом невысказанное «я тебя тоже». В конце концов он так и остался страшным трусом, не решившимся озвучить свои чувства вслух.

Мингю затих через пару минут, настойчиво потёр глаза. За окном постепенно светлело, и казалось, что с комнаты наконец сняли мутно-серый фильтр. Они так и остались сидеть каждый на своей кровати, в паре метров друг от друга, но на самом деле расстояние между ними уже невозможно было измерить. Чихун думал, что ему придётся отпустить свои чувства, когда он по трапу взойдёт на борт самолёта, но всё случилось куда проще и прозаичнее.

Чихун тоже перестал плакать, и теперь у него страшно чесался нос. Выглядел он, наверное, не очень, чувствовал себя тоже. Находиться в комнате было невыносимо, поэтому он взял с собой чистые вещи и ушёл в душ — когда он вернулся обратно спустя двадцать минут, Мингю уже не было.

Чихун спустился в гостиную и, устроившись на диване, запустил повтор одного из недавних матчей. Играли Шанхай с Парижем, Джексон комментировал файты с какой-то нечеловеческой скоростью, будто пытался зачитать рэп, и ещё находил время, чтобы вставить какую-нибудь шутку. Джинён, обманчиво серьёзный, только периодически вставлял свои замечания или осторожно осаждал Джексона, когда того грозило занести не в ту степь.

«Приготовьтесь к атаке» зазвучал механический голос Афины, и Чихун ощутил прилив внезапной нежности. Несмотря на то, какими мучительными были последние месяцы, он всё ещё любил Overwatch — и вряд ли бы это изменилось в ближайшем будущем. Чихун играл с релиза и вырос вместе с проектом, он хотел для игры всего самого лучшего, и, наверное, он правда смог дать всё, что у него было. Стоило закончить на этом.

Он не заметил, как заснул. Его разбудил Сунён — бессовестно пощекотав чихуновы пятки. Был почти полдень, и ребята собирались завтракать все вместе. Сунён за руку отвёл Чихуна на кухню, усадил между Сынчолем и Чонханом. Джису передал ему тарелку с мясом и овощами, Вону поставил перед ним стакан апельсинового сока.

Есть не хотелось. В животе поселилось чувство, которое было куда страшнее голода.

Мингю сидел напротив него и смотрел на него предельно ясным, почти вызывающим взглядом.

Как во сне Чихун съел свою порцию и выпил треть сока. Когда ребята начали вставать со своих мест, собираясь разбрестись по своим делам, Чихун уронил своё неожиданно громкое «я ухожу из Лиги» — словно бросил камень в воду. Никто не удивился — нет, они знали к чему всё идёт. Он не был единственным, кто заводил разговор об уходе — даже Хансоль подумывал полностью податься в стриминг. И всё же они были расстроены, и в какой-то момент Чихун оказался в центре огромного человеческого клубка — казалось, он вот-вот задохнётся от того, как плотно они его обступили. Было жарко и тесно, но Чихун не хотел, чтобы они его отпускали. Всего на секунду, но его ладони коснулись чужие пальцы, и Чихуну не надо было гадать, кто это был.

Как бы он ни готовил себя к этому, в реальности всё оказалось куда больнее. Его оглушило тоской и отчаянием, но он терпел. Своё он уже отплакал на рассвете в тишине их с Мингю комнаты, лимит был исчерпан.

Он собрал вещи, пока ребята были на скримах. Хорошо, что личных вещей у него было совсем мало — не придётся мучиться с кучей багажа. Он прошёлся по всему дому, проверяя не забыл ли ничего. Не забыл сейчас — забудет после. Человеческая память была таким ненадёжным механизмом, что уже сейчас он начал сомневаться в том, не было ли всё это затянувшимся сном.

Мингю вернулся в комнату только поздно вечером — Чихун уже был в кровати и лениво ковырялся в телефоне. Последнее время он часто сидел на Реддите, оправдывая это тем, что это помогало ему улучшать английский. Мингю сел на край его кровати — Чихун вопросительно поднял бровь, но Мингю так ничего и не сказал, только подался вперёд, и Чихуну было почти стыдно за то, с какой готовностью он потянулся к нему в ответ. Они просто целовались, долго и обстоятельно, и в какой-то момент Чихун как будто выпал из времени и пространства, покинул своё дурацкое неловкое тело.

Он вспомнил, как всё начиналось, свои мудацкие сообщения в чате и не покидающее его чувство стыда, а после бесконечное облегчение от того, что кто-то наконец дал ему разрешение принять самого себя.

Мингю изменил его жизнь — было бы глупо пытаться отрицать это. Он во многом был для Чихуна первым — и секс едва ли был самой главной вещью в этом списке. Слов не хватало — ни его корейского, ни тем более его убогого английского. Чихуну было физически плохо от невозможности донести до Мингю всё, то что он чувствовал. В груди было тесно, и ладонь Мингю, мягко покоившаяся у него на ключице, не делала Чихуну легче.

Он улетал в пятницу — будучи трусом, он решил как можно быстрее покончить со всем этим, одним резким движением вырвать эту занозу из-под кожи. Чихун почти убедил себя в том, что это не побег, а движение вперёд, к светлому будущему, но порой его ещё накрывало тоскливой мыслью о том, что он делает какую-то глупость.

И всё-таки нет. Лига закончилась для него — он провёл почти полгода на скамейке запасных и, вероятно, не скоро бы получил шанс вновь подняться к своему месту на Близзард-Арене. Это нормально — просто настало время сиять кому-то другому.

Утром того дня они выпустили официальный стейтмент в Твиттере — Ли «WOOZI» Чихун покидает Seoul Dynasty, а также заканчивает свою киберспортивную карьеру в Лиге. Чихун с колотящимся сердцем проверил комментарии под постом и к своему ужасу обнаружил там только слова поддержки и ободрения. Какие-то незнакомые люди верили в него и желали ему удачи — чем бы он ни занялся после Лиги. Чихуна мучили стыд и тупая щенячья благодарность. Он не мог перестать улыбаться.

В аэропорт его должны были вечером отвезти Чонхан с Сынчолем, поэтому перед этим ребята устроили ему прощальный обед с барбекю. Все эмоции притупились, и Чихун бродил по заднему двору с тарелкой мяса в одной руке и стаканом колы в другой. Было неожиданно тепло и солнечно, и Чихун слеповато щурился, стоило хоть немного поднять глаза от земли. Сынкван выбил из него обещание как-нибудь поиграть вместе на стриме, а Сунён внезапно разнылся и засопливил, чем страшно смутил Чихуна и развеселил Вону.

Мингю помог отнести его вещи к машине — Чихун невольно засмотрелся на то, с какой лёгкостью он нёс в руках его огромный чемодан и сумку. Не к месту вспомнилось, как бессовестно Мингю пользовался своей силой во время секса и как страшно кайфовал Чихун, когда его вертели по постели или прижимали к матрасу. Казалось, никуда он на самом деле не улетает, а так, уезжает на пару дней, чтобы потом вновь вернуться в их большой светлый дом.

Игры закончились, подумал Чихун и впервые за долгое время почувствовал, что он в порядке.

Мингю обнял его на прощание — сгрёб в охапку, прижал к себе, жарко выдохнул Чихуну в макушку.

— Я был счастлив играть с тобой, — сказал Мингю, и это было всё, что Чихун хотел бы от него услышать. Сердце грохотало в груди, глаза жгло от подступающих слёз. Чихуну пришлось привстать на цыпочках, чтобы дотянуться губами до щеки Мингю.

— Время, — сказал Чонхан, стоявший прислонившись к дверце машины. Его лицо казалось бледным и не расстроенным, нет, это было что-то куда более страшное. Что-то в нём казалось сломанным, и от одной мысли, что это всё из-за него, Чихуну становилось тяжело дышать.

Он забрался на заднее сиденье машины, позади Сынчоля, занявшего место рядом с водительским. Чихун оглянулся на дом — в окнах он разглядел чужие, словно и незнакомые лица, в которых читались нежность, разочарование и испуг. Уход Чихуна стал им напоминанием о том, что всё может закончиться в любой момент.

Хлопнула дверца машины, затарахтел разбуженный мотор. Машина тронулась, и в эту секунду что-то окончательно оборвалось у Чихуна в груди. Он прижался носом к оконному стеклу и смотрел на то, как постепенно уменьшался оставшийся позади дом и Мингю, замерший на краю тротуара. Чихун всё ждал, что Мингю помашет ему на прощание, но тот стоял, замерев, словно каменная фигура.

Может быть, всё это было одной огромной страшной ошибкой, но едва ли Чихун когда-нибудь это узнает.

Машина свернула налево, и Мингю окончательно пропал из виду. До рейса оставалось ещё три часа.

**Author's Note:**

> небольшое пояснение по поводу последней главы, если вдруг произошедшее покажется кому-то непонятным  
> во многих играх, в том числе в овере, существует понятие меты - самых сильных персонажей в определённый период. в связке и в умелых руках эти персонажи дают самый классный результат. так долгое время в овере была мета "дайв", персонажи в которой максимально хорошо работали вместе и давали возможность кучей влетать в бэклайн противника, а потом так же легко покидать бой  
> в овере не было каких-либо ограничений на состав команды, т.е. у вас могло быть 2дпс, 2 танка, 2 саппорта, а могло быть 4 танка и два саппорта, или 1 танк, 3 дпс и 2 саппорта. в какой-то момент появились GOATS=3-3 - 3 определённых танка+3 саппорта (среди саппортов могли быть небольшие вариации). и эта композиция была настолько сильной, что ей можно было противостоять лишь отзеркалив её. и очень долгое время все играли только гоатс, что было скучно как для самих и игроков, так и для зрителей. близард очень старались "сломать" мету различными балансными правками, но в итоге им пришлось ввести обязательное 2-2-2. в целом это очень был сложный для овера период, всех не-метовых персонажей, и особенно для игроков на дпс


End file.
